


No More Heroes

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [1]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: 时间轴从Rock离开开始，设定Terry是35岁，Rock17岁，基本是饿狼线设定虽然KOF各位也被拖来打酱油。应该有Terry和Mary的一些（？）描写。其他CP基本忠实原作呃京庵庵京是有的，然而很可能把原作的恋人搞成结婚，嗯本文中设定安迪和舞是已婚了，有一个五岁的女儿。没打过狼印游戏，拳皇的话自从99之后人变多了也记不住了orz有什么错误欢迎指出。另外对Rock和Kain那边或许有一些黑帮设定可能非常不合常理（毕竟俺布吉岛黑帮啥样）还请见谅。最后（你话好多），真想把金毛父子这对CP炒热啊明明也很官方啊！所以这就是一篇某人作为人家杀父仇人把杀父仇人的儿子（这句话很绕）培养成好（童）少（养）年（媳）的碎碎念，所有的爱与萌，美与奇迹都是他们的，所有的OOC和天雷滚滚都是我的……
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Terry Bogard/Blue Mary, Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	No More Heroes

1.

Terry 被百叶窗折射进的光线叫醒了。他看了看床头柜上的电子表， 9:14  。肚子开始不容忽略地向他讨食，他略微摇晃地起身套上牛仔裤，打开冰箱看看有什么东西可以喂自己。

冰箱里码着一摞裹好保鲜膜的简易三明治，出自谁的手显而易见，这让不是被 Rock 而是被自己肚子叫醒的 Terry 有点愣怔。他拿出一个撕开包装，又从老位置拿了瓶啤酒打开灌了一口。

Rock 一向反对他早上喝凉啤酒， “ 对胃很不好啦！ ” 他这样说着，然后会做出很地道的美式拿铁换下他手里的酒瓶。

“ 啊哈哈有什么关系，我的胃可是个铁胃，就没有出过问题。 ”Terry 一边由着年轻人这样做，一边打着哈哈。在家政方面，某老男人可是从来就不及格，年轻时一直快餐那样吃过来，即使是带着 Rock 之后，也就是从薯条汉堡转向了比较健康的餐厅。不过自从 Rock 洗了那件落满了灰的围裙又擦了烤箱鼓捣出了第一顿烤鸡沙拉，他就再也没接手过有关食物的问题。

认识他俩的人没有一个不觉得 Terry 捡到了宝，传说之狼乐得清闲地由照料转成了被照料，直到有一天他悲剧地发现裤子穿起来好像有点紧，又偶然地碰见了来南镇开演唱会的雅典娜被对方询问是不是交了个很会做饭的女朋友啊真是幸福的样子，来捧场的草薙家小少爷却开了嘴炮说是啊再幸福啤酒肚都出来了哦。

之后 Terry 默默地回到了自己的房子，不动声色地加大了训练强度。

虽然总算还是把体脂控制在了跟过去差不多的水平，身材也矫枉过正得比以前壮实，但他的衣服还是涨了个 size 。当时狼崽子在院子里练拳，外套下摆随着动作时不时飘起，阳光沿着少年相对有些单薄的身体描绘出一个非常精干的腰身。然后他低下头看了看自己。

“ 女人腰粗了就细不回去了啊啊啊 ” ， Terry 想起 Mary 对他的抱怨，自顾自笑了起来。

其实男人也是呢，那种纤细挺拔的身材大概只属于少年。

房间里空空荡荡，啤酒瓶嗑在餐桌的声音，咀嚼的声音都被放大好多倍一般凸显出来。这是 Terry 在南镇的一个老房子，虽然他本人旅行得很频繁不怎么住，连带着 Rock 也东奔西跑，但基本夏天他会在这边住上一阵子，不知是因为感情还是习惯。工作什么的 Terry 从来就不当一回事，旅行到哪里没有钱了就在当地干些体力活，反正他那一身腱子肉就是活广告。倒是 Rock 在频繁转学也读到高中时把财政也接手下来，意外的给他存下了一笔不大不小的钱。

嗯 …… 这是 Terry 昨天才知道的。年轻人收拾了很久行李，但基本上什么都没带，至少 Terry 能察觉到少了的只有母亲的画像和他送的帽子，床铺和衣物都近乎原封不动。

“ 这样随时都可以回来看看啊，反正都是一个镇子。 ” 青年把信用卡交给他时这样说，低着头没有看他。

“ 小子怎么露出这样一副忧伤的表情啊，不要担心我啦，你走了我可以用这笔钱周游世界啊你回来也不一定找得到我的～ ”Terry 摇了摇手上的信用卡，揉乱了对方的头发。

“Terry 你也要正经一点存点钱下来吧！ ” 狼崽子顿时把要走的事忘到了脑后，炸毛起来。

“ 啊～啊～知道啦，开玩笑的。我是说， Rookie 你记得把房子钥匙带着。 ”

Terry 刚刚转身就被抱住了，两条手臂在他的腰上缠得死紧。他的后背贴上对方温热的胸口，几乎可以感受到怦怦跳的心脏和对方的细微颤抖。

“…… 你要记得好好吃饭。 ” 从背后传来的声音闷闷的。

“ 啊啊不用担心啦虽然比你大了不少但是一时半会儿还死不了的，你就放心按自己的想法来， ”Terry 拍了拍扣在他腰上的手， “ 我相信你。 ”

结果两人在门厅就这样站了很久直到 Terry 忍不住打了个哈欠。

本来真的打算去云游一番的 Terry 此刻却意外的没有了出行的兴致，原因是什么他自己也说不清，更没有深想。本来饿狼其人就是非常随性的，即使观察力出众，却远不是细腻而细心的人。对于他来讲，在没有什么正义与责任之时，一时兴起就是最大的正义了。

传说之狼在南镇住了意外久的一段日子，而且短期内还没有什么离开的打算。

在吃完了 Rock 留下的存货之后， Terry 叫过几次外卖宅在家里打游戏，然而很快腻烦了起来；于是找了份健身房教练的活干，下午则去坂崎亮在南镇新开的道场当当陪练（说白了就是挨揍，自然不能教极限流之外的功夫）还可以蹭一顿饭，晚上去 King 的酒吧外食，日子也就按部就班的过下去了。

“ 这样下去我似乎都适合结婚了。 ” 有时候道场没有学生，他坐在公园的长椅上自嘲一般的想。偶尔有小孩子踩着滑板或者玩着篮球，招呼他一起玩时的称呼也由 Terry 哥哥变成了 Terry 叔叔。一开始 Terry 的脸还会抽搐一下，后来想想自己也是三十多的人了，即使是在漫画里拯救世界也嫌老了。

几年前他把头发剪了，起因是跟 Rock 比试时被死小孩情急之下一把扯住头发照着脸来了一拳。疼得要死不说，他也确实意识到了自己的反应能力比不上以前了。虽然力量上没有明显衰减（甚至比之前强了），灵活性下降已经不可避免，至少不够在战斗时控制身体同时兼顾头发了。

他本人无所谓形象，这却作为新闻在 KOF 圈里轰动一时，以至于 Mary 打电话来抱怨很多人找她核实是不是她把 Terry 甩了。不过现在又长得快到肩膀了，几乎可以扎起来。

Rock 走了，没有人帮忙剪头发啊，他也想不起来去理发店。或者干脆留起来也不错， Terry 把手背遮到脸上挡太阳，心里想到。不过现在的长度有点尴尬，有时早上起来叼着牙刷会从镜子里看到一个金毛版的八神庵。

“ 哟！ Terry ，没想到你在这，之前打电话给你家没人，还以为又跑出去玩了。 ”

一只大狗非常热情地扑向 Terry ，饿狼伸手挡住要舔上脸的舌头，看向它的主人， “Mary ！你在南镇啊。这是在遛狗？ ”

穿着户外跑步的运动衫和压缩裤，手腕上还带着测心跳的运动腕表，同样金发蓝眼的女人有些气喘地点点头， “ 我刚结束了一个任务在这边，顺便来看你在不在。你过的还是挺不错啊！ ”

“ 哈哈哈这叫什么话，我什么时候也没有过的不好啊～ ”Terry 对着他心爱的女人咧嘴笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿。

“ 即使是你那小狼崽子走后？ ”

传说之狼觉得有点笑不出来。

“ 连你都知道了啊 Mary 。 ” 他干巴巴的说。

当然 Mary 并不是故意要拆台，只是太了解彼此，知道什么时候什么表情只是伪装而已。而这位性格柔韧的女子面对他时很喜欢打直球。 “ 你这一副被抛弃的语气 …… 我之前的任务虽然不便跟你透露，但也与这件事情有关。最近 Howard 集团易主，而且有蠢蠢欲动的意思。 ”

“Rock 不会干什么坏事的，我清楚他的性格。不过他的决定我也 …… 无权干涉就是了。 ”Terry 站起身，感觉心里有点苦涩。

“…… 你还真以为 Kain 命令手下做什么事会让 Rock 知道么，黑帮就是这种生存之道，手上滴血不沾是不可能的。 ”Mary 拍了拍 Terry 的手肘， “ 算啦不多提这些，既然你在我就不去找旅馆了～ ”

两人买了些甜食和酒，往 Terry 的住所走去。作为拥有这房子钥匙的第三个人， Mary 从挎包掏出钥匙打开了房门， Terry 有些庆幸昨天刚刚洗过衣服不至于堆得沙发和椅子到处都是，不过他也没几件衣服。

“Terry ，我随便找件 T 恤穿了啊～ ”Mary 顶着他的毛巾，套着件有些大的黑色 T 恤衫边擦头发边走到沙发边。

那是 Rock 的， Terry 略皱了皱眉，给金发的女子倒了半杯红酒， “OK ，以后穿白色的，白色是我的。 ”

“ 这样啊 …… 我还在想这件有点小你穿不会绷在身上么，哈哈哈～ ”Mary 抿了一口酒，坐在了 Terry 腿上，这样基本正好可以略略俯视地看着对方的面孔， “ 很久不见啊， Terry 。 ”

太熟的两人一时无话。 Terry 注视着对方比自己略深的瞳色因酒精而泛起淡淡的风情，轻啄了一下对方鲜艳的嘴唇， “ 我可是经常想起你啊 Mary ，嘛，我去洗澡。 ”

这句话不是谎言， Mary 是非常可爱的女子，不仅行事利落还有着男人一般的理性判断。这也是为什么 Terry 与她无话不谈，很多事情都会询问她的意见。另一方面 …… 也是非常主动热烈而可口的女性。

想到这一点，擦着头发走出浴室的传说之狼发现他的玫瑰花已经在门口等他了。他咧开嘴角伸手搂住对方， Mary 则环住他的颈项，主动吻上了嘴唇。他把她抵在门上，一手护着对方后脑以免磕碰，另一只手向 T 恤下摆探了下去。对方自然不会毫无表示，直接抬起细白的左腿，盘上了他的胯。

“ 这么热情， ” 他蹭到对方的耳际说到，伸进蕾丝底裤的手指触感温热湿粘， “ 一片汪洋啊 ……”

“ 讨厌啦！ ” 肩颈上不出所料地挨了一下， Terry 笑着端详女人面上略略泛起的红，这么多年了， Mary 还是唇红齿白的漂亮。

“ 多少次了还害羞， ” 男人扯下已经濡湿的布料，毫不费力地托起浑圆的臀部，在女人难耐的喘息中撑开细腻柔韧的褶皱，将自己推入进去，并不急着动作地感受伴侣热情地吸吮。对方却主动将另一条腿也盘了上来，整个人挂在 Terry 身上，也让两个人结合得分外紧密。

这种 “ 平静 ” 没有持续太久。两人的气息融在一处，渴望摩擦与撞击的微痒在心上蔓延；他们一边贴着墙向床移动，一边解决着对方身上的衣物 —— 它们和毛巾在米色的地毯上散了一路，始作俑者们则光着身子和被子搅做一团。

“Terry ，我还真的没有见过比你更适合做英雄的人 —— 啊， ”Mary 背抵着枕头，涂着鲜艳甲油的手指描绘着对方的眉眼。

“ 怎么突然说这个？ ” 在女子表示不满的轻哼中抽身， Terry 无视她的指尖凑近，从下巴一路吻了下去， “ 这个世界已经不需要英雄了，也就你不嫌弃我什么也不会又风流成性吧。 ”

被对方埋首在两腿间的动作喑哑了声线， Mary 把手指埋入还湿漉漉的金发，然而完全失却了力量， “ 啊 ——Terry ，你这 ——” 她被他主导着，放出尖细的喘息。

饿狼专注于服务女伴的身体，良久等到对方一阵颤栗的痉挛直传到脚尖，他才慢慢把身体重新贴向剧烈起伏的胸脯， “ 我的玫瑰花，活着的人里，我可只这么爱你一个。 ”

两人嘴唇再次胶合之时，传说之狼开始了真正的掠夺。

“…… 你要是向我求婚，我现在就嫁给你。 ” 简单清理之后，两人盖着薄被有一搭没一搭的聊天，房间里弥散着慵懒而困倦的气息， Mary 半抱着 Terry 的胳膊，沿着肌肉纹理摩挲。

“ 你想结婚了？ ”Terry 侧过身看他女伴的表情，这却叫 Mary 愣怔了一下，因为通常这种话会被 Terry 老不正经的直接打发过去。

“ 不，没想过 …… 不过舞和百合都有孩子了，就连 King 都打算结婚了吧。 ”

“ 和坂崎亮？ ”

“ 是啊 …… 不过我也不是随大流的人，明明这种关系对于我们更合适 ……”Mary 打了个呵欠， “ 你一直都在身边非常安心啊 ……”

“ 是 Mary 你的话我自然随叫随到～ ”

“ 可还是经常叫都不知道上哪叫～ ”

“ 啊啊，那是因为你过的比较忙吧， ”Terry 看了看已经眼皮打架的女人，抬手关掉了灯， “ 睡吧。 ”

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：嗯 …… 我喜欢 Mary 那姑娘，在游戏里就喜欢，最近入了 La fille de Berlin ，感觉一闻就想起 Mary 的玫瑰花。

呃至于坂崎道场，拳皇京里是在 Mexico ，我就为了方便把它和 King 的酒吧都搬到南镇了。

最后，谁都不许对我 Terry 有房有意见！

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

2.

日子似乎太过按部就班了， Terry 边穿他非常宝贝的牛仔裤边想。

去健身房上班，去道场陪同练习，晚上和 Mary 去看个电影，或者窝在家里喝酒做爱，路过面包房时买一些厚切片吐司当早点。是惬意而温暖的日子。

然而不是传说之狼过惯的日子。 Terry 活了三十余年从来没有过上过安定和平稳的生活，早些年是总有事端找上他，之后他也习惯了背着用灰色袋子装好的细软风尘仆仆走天涯的日子，便不再能满足于一成不变。

藉由他的这份东奔西走的嗜好， Rock 很小就领略了地球上差不多各块地方的风土人情，也差不多和他一样集齐了各种语言的打招呼和骂人话。虽然那小子一般情况下都不怎么说话，尤其是对女性，几乎能避则避能逃则逃，可惜等到 Terry 反省是不是一直把他带在身边导致对方和女人的接触太少了时已经太晚了。

Terry 自己的私生活虽然没到四处留情的地步，却也绝不是洁身自好。反倒是自从捡了 Rock 回来，就不能再干出带酒吧里结识的漂亮女人回家过夜这种带坏小孩的事，于是连和 Mary 的见面也减少了。

一转眼，狼崽子也长到了能迷倒一片女生的年纪。但 Rock 却不是学习就是修炼，此外还把家务打理得井井有条 …… 总之，日常里半点女人的苗头都没有。

“Terry 你这回在南镇待的时间意外的久啊～ Mary 也是，没有委托吗？ ”King 把两杯调好的鸡尾酒放在两人面前光滑的吧台上。

“ 适当也要休假一下嘛，而且 ——”Mary 朝 Terry 那边努了努嘴， “ 难得这家伙一个人，也要把握机会啊～ ”

“ 喂喂 Mary ，就不要总强调这个啦！ ”

“ 话说怎么不见坂崎亮，这么晚还在忙道场的事吗？ ”

“ 哎，他有空来你倒看看我哪里有空招待他啊， ”King 假装责备道， “ 刚有个伙计辞职了还没来得及找到人只能亲自上阵啦！啊，你们的牛肉盖饭和什锦炒饭好了。 ”

“Terry ， ”Mary 熟练的用亮闪闪的叉子叉起牛肉， “ 我要走了哦。 ”

“ 委托吗？ ”Mary 现在的自由职业，主要便是接下一些明道暗道的任务委托，内容往往是调查或是跑腿，很有雇佣兵的味道。受 Terry 的影响她从不接取人性命的任务。 “ 什么时候走？我还真想你多留一阵。 ”

“ 差不多吧，三天之后，不过老惯例，不能告诉你行程。 ”

“OK ，注意安全之类的话我就不说了哈！ ”Terry 看着面前的炒饭，习惯性的先挑里面的香肠；这是 Rock 每次必点，然而他不怎么吃香肠，主要是他觉得这里的香肠不好吃，每次都丢给他。 “ 等你回来了我请你喝酒！ ”

“ 诶， Terry 你还没有出行的计划啊， ”King 又送过去了几份酒单，重新坐回两人对面， “ 太反常了，因为什么特殊原因吗？ ”

“ 呃即使你这样说 —— 好像也没什么特别的原因呐啊哈哈哈～ ”Terry 抓了抓头发，丝毫没注意到 Mary 的神色变了变。

酒吧的门突然被拉开了， “ 嘿亲爱的～哟， Terry 和 Mary 在啊！ ” 穿得很耀眼的坂崎亮似乎刚干完活，肩上还搭着条毛巾。 “ 明天没学生，可要跟我好好打一场啊 Terry ！ ”

Terry 伸出拳头和对方碰了碰， “ 没问题！和你那些学生的对练可真是完全不爽啊～ ”

眼看着亮和 King 隔着吧台开始秀恩爱， Mary 把视线转回 Terry 身上，后者正吞下最后一口炒饭。 “Terry ，我有话问你。 ”

传说之狼不明就里的被对方拉出酒吧门外， “ 怎么啦，突然搞的这么严肃？ ”

“ 你留在这里 ——”Mary 抱着双臂，穿着鲜艳红色紧身上衣的胸部轮廓美妙极了， “ 是在等 Rock 回来吗？ ”

“……”Terry 张了张嘴却发现无法反驳，这似乎就是非常显而易见却被他自己下意识避开的可能性，他可以为其找出一万条理由，然而当有人仅凭着直觉就抓到了实质 ……“ 我好像还真是没办法回答你这个问题啊， Mary 。不过 Rock 这么大了，有自己的想法，在不在我身边都是很正常的事吧，我的话习惯习惯就好，怎么可能儿子跑了就活不下去啊听着都不像话～ ” 一边挠挠头发， Terry 不禁再一次感慨女人的可怕。

“ 你真是特别在意他啊，越是这种语气，我越放心不下你。 ”Mary 谴责性地看了看后者的一脸故作轻松， “ 我这次出任务应该不会很久，完事就回来找你。这种事 …… 两个人总要比一个人面对好一些吧。 ”

“…… 哎，谢谢你啊， Mary 。 ”

等到 Mary 真的走了， Terry 才意识到 “ 不要一个人待着 ” 这句忠告是多么合理，一方面他似乎又回归到了 Rock 刚走时作息不规律把三餐都用面包片和啤酒对付成早餐的日子，另一方面，他几乎提不起精神干任何事情。

都已经两个多月了，电话都没有一个。 Terry 窝在沙发里当 sofa potato ，胡乱按着遥控器打发时间。熙熙攘攘的采访节目透过电视单薄的音响回荡在屋子里，与主人颇有怨念的心境形成鲜明地反差。

刚才迷迷糊糊地睡着了，现在他空无一物的胃和睡着时被压在身下的手臂一起叫嚣着疼痛起来，他看了看表，已经下午三点了，显然错过了午饭。 Terry 起身拉开冰箱门，很不幸地发现面包和牛奶都告罄了，只得悻悻地又把冰箱门关上。

晚上去 King 那里喝酒顺便再吃吧，他这样想着，又把自己跌回沙发上，百无聊赖地不断换台，却什么也没看进去。

Rock 他 …… 是出什么事情了吗？还是有更重要的考虑，他不再排得上号了？果然不是亲生的么 ……

Terry 就这样不断在心里碎碎念又一个接一个推翻，天色终于晦暗了下来，算下来酒吧差不多开门了，他摇摇晃晃地抓起外套向外走去。

Howard 新上任的老大心情很不好。作为南镇曾经数一数二的势力，虽然因为 Terry 成功的复仇已然从巅峰时期败落，但不论是 GPS 还是关系网都遍布整个南镇。每当 Rock 想探问 Terry 的消息时，总会得到对方和 Mary 成双入对的到处出没的反馈。如此五六次， Rock 终于怒了：敢情我留在你身边还真是耽误了你人生大事啊狼先生。但转念一想好像也就是这么回事，心下又很不是滋味。

他从六七岁就跟 Terry 生活在一起，正是儿童观察力最敏锐的年纪。不论是年轻的英雄大大咧咧游走四方的性格，还是生活琐事上惊为天人的习惯，自然还有无法忽略的一身功夫与坚硬的拳头，都和他之前经历的生活太过不同。年岁过于久远，遇见 Terry 之前的岁月，在记忆之上留存的几乎只有母亲。

母亲是细腻温柔的人，缓缓地跟他说话，久久地看着他，不仅仅是身体孱弱的原因。就是这样即使孩子不听话调皮也 “ 手无缚鸡之力 ” 的女性，却总有办法让他想要乖乖的，只为她能由衷地笑起来，轻轻地理顺他的头发。或许这种力量才是最没有办法抵挡的，不折一兵一卒让不论拥有多尖锐战意的强者都心甘俯首听从，也让人弃一切于不顾只为寻找这份温柔还留存于世的可能。

反正是跟 Terry 完全不一样。

在他还是小孩子的时候， Terry 就带着他到处疯跑，或者说他带着 Terry 疯跑也没差，见到什么感兴趣了就风风火火奔过去，日子过得鸡飞狗跳，洗澡都能半途打起水仗搞一屋子水。然而当 Rock 逐渐长成一个少年，他也无奈地认识到： Terry 当初并不是在刻意陪着自己玩，那家伙本来就是个蹦蹦跳跳的全年龄雄性生物。在他递上对方怎么找也找不到的发绳时，在他把对方到处丢的衣物归理起来抱去洗衣机时，在某地旅行偶然吃到很奇怪口味的糖结果对方哈哈大笑非要买一打寄给弟弟和老朋友时，当然还有因为天气误了飞机不能按计划赶回学校考试结果对方拿了几个硬币给校长打越洋电话报备了一下又直接把他拉去另一个地方时 …… 少年 Rock 总是怀疑 Terry 年龄比自己大个近一倍的事实。

而他的生身父亲，即使在他母亲病重之际，也不肯伸出援手，甚至没能来看上一眼。那个冷漠的中年人在乎力量与权势，整个南镇浸罩在他的野心之下，有阻碍的人都会被不遗余力不择手段又不留痕迹地干掉，这其中也包括 Terry 的养父。

Terry 开始却是不知道他是杀父仇人的儿子的，报仇对于 Terry 虽然是极重要的事，也是他学拳法变强的动机，南镇的英雄却从没有有过致对方于死地这样激烈极端的想法。他父亲的死宣告了 Terry 复仇结束的同时，也一度造成了后者心理上的困扰。 Rock 默许了 Terry 向自己父亲的复仇：当 Geese 坠下南镇的 Howard 高楼的消息便传遍了世界， Terry 也因此更盛名远扬。然而当晚在楼顶 Geese 被 Terry 拿手杀招 Power Gyser 轰得失去平衡时， Terry 本是伸手拉住了即将跌入万家灯火的黑势力头目；奈何对方以非常强硬的姿态一把甩开坠入了永恒的黑暗，剩下 Terry 活着面对复仇过后不是滋味的人生，反倒像个输家。自那之后 Terry 晚上时常会被当时景象的噩梦惊醒， Rock 半梦半醒间感到 Terry 攥着他的手，厚实的掌心有些颤抖，细密的全是汗。

不少格斗家对自身力量都相当在意执着， Terry 却意外的没有过多欲望而显得随和，参加 KOF 比赛也多少因此半个冠军都没拿到。对于 Terry ，格斗就是两人切磋，尽兴才是目的，没必要拼命。有时候 Rock 实在不知道他认真与玩玩而已的界限，因为自从他也开始能够在对打中放躺 Terry 而不是单方面被碾压，每次出口问躺在地上的某饿狼 “ 你不是尽了全力吧？ ” ，对方也只是笑笑说 “ 这就是全力哦！ ” ，灰头土脸下牙齿分外的白，搞的 Rock 对问题的答案更加心里没底。

Terry 有时特别高兴会喊他儿子，比如他第一次打出烈风拳；他却一直吝于动用父亲这种称呼。 “ 也没有大那么多吧， ”Rock 暗自嘀咕，转眼看看在冰箱翻找的某人，金毛在宽阔的后背跳跃得正欢，更肯定了他的暗自腹诽。 “Terry 就是 Terry 啊， ” 在学校他总是这样回答对于两人关系的询问，但自从他找了借口拒绝跟 Terry 一起洗澡直到现在因为要得到母亲的下落而不再跟 Terry 一起生活，这个问题他其实从来都没有想明白。 “ 想不明白也没什么，很重要就是啦！ ” 他这么搪塞自己，也确实，这么多年一起生活，不论是习性还是回忆都互相融得难解难分，也弄不清楚是他依赖 Terry 一些，还是 Terry 依赖他一些；依赖与被依赖往往并不完全是相对的，也是相互的。

不过当得知 Mary 出行， Terry 又找借口推了工作一周除了去酒吧喝酒或者去便利店买酒就没出屋子之后，某有为青年又坐不住了。在他眼里， Terry 一直都被分类成 “ 生活不能自理不知道怎么活下来的 ” 一类人群，然而也在 “ 无论多么欠揍好像都不能坐视不管 ” 这一类。

年轻的头儿叹了口气，决定晚上悄悄去看看那家伙。以他的身手绕过舅舅的眼线也不是很难的事。

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：感觉 Terry 的生活不能自理梗已经是每篇我看过的饿狼父子文必备了 ……

刚刚从 Memories of Stray Wolves 里滚过来， Rookie 那一句 “ 所以拜托你稍稍等我一会，我处理完事情就会回来 ” 让我对官方拆 cp 的恨完全化为乌有啊！父子放闪闪瞎眼 …… 不过对于为了叔化把 Terry 下巴画方这种事我只能哦呵呵。

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

3.

喝得飘飘然的传说之狼脚步虚浮地往回走。很久没有喝这么多，虽然他走得了路，即使可能看花几个路口，回到家也只是时间的问题，何况他并不想回家。 Rock 在的时候他不怎么喝酒，也不让 Rock 喝， “ 未成年人不许喝酒啦！ ” 每每他这样说，青年总要咕嘟一句 “ 假正经 ” 。

总是想起那个小子也真是郁闷。 Terry 摇了摇头，好像这样就可以把挥之不去的东西尽数甩出去，但果然放在心头的事再怎么灌酒精都没法稀释。试了五次终于成功的把钥匙插进了锁孔， Terry 想的只是一脚踢上门，把自己甩拖在沙发上，什么事明天再说。

问题是，沙发上已经有了一个人。

“ 我不在你就把日子搞成这样吗？ ” 红色的眼睛盯着刚刚扭亮落地灯的人的下巴，因为主人疏于打理泛着淡淡的胡茬。

“Rock ？ ” 令 Rock 无语的是对方根本没有搭理自己的意思，只是歪歪扭扭地往卧室蹭去，一边嘀咕： “ 我真是喝太多了 ……”

“Terry ！ ” 一把拽住对方的衣角， Rock 起身拦住 Terry 的去路，被带得踉跄的步子把沙发拐得仄歪了一个角度。

喝多了的人无比天真的眨了眨眼，似乎在疑惑眼前的景象是不是真的；这种神态 Rock 见过几次， Terry 有时独自坐在那里，手里握着几张老照片就可以碎碎念一阵，专注的眼神好像真的有什么人和他在说话。对于在意的人， Rock 觉得某人意外的敏感脆弱到甚至搞不清楚是现实还是什么奇怪的脑内剧场；可能羁绊这种东西没有从小伴随这位英雄，所以对任何美丽的人的短暂的善意与无可奈何的命运，他都久久不能忘怀。

Rock 正在思忖怎么跟这个分不太清自己是不是实体的人对话，被拦住的人率先有了反应， “ 小子别挡道！ ” 一只手扳住青年的肩膀，试图把他推开，自然在后者的坚持下没有成功。

“ 你至少坐一下吧，我给你弄些解酒茶，再擦擦脸 ……”

“ 你事情好多，别管我了！ ”

“ 你这样让人怎么不管你啊！ ” 情急之下青年一把揪住对方衣服前襟。

“ 啰嗦 …… 你想打架？ ” 挥臂打开对方的手， Terry 直接一拳招呼过去。

虽然没有准备， Rock 还是成功地避开，顺势抓住对方的手，谁知对方并不打算收手，熟悉的火焰冲拳又扑面而来。

“ 大晚上的老男人你发神经拆楼啊！ ”Rock 回头看了看身后门板的一个坑，向对方吼道，然而回应他的又是当中一脚。

本来也憋了股火的年轻人终于没能将好脾气贯彻到多久，他的脾气也没多好；他直接抓住面前的右腿把人甩到了通往后院的门上，不算结实的门连着轴脱离了门框倒向外面， Rock 气不过，又接了一个烈风拳， “Terry 你给我清醒一点！ ”

“ 我清醒你就不会回来了！ ” 后者异常灵敏地跃起来用手肘防御对方的攻击， “ 你就放我一个人清净吧！ ”

“ 都什么乱七八糟的 ……” 觉得某人不能沟通， Rock 判断出目前的阵势最好还是把对方放躺再说，而且最好速战速决。他把外套隔着脱了框的门甩回沙发，摆出阵势。

两人也有一阵子没打了。 Terry 经常跑去道场和坂崎亮比划空手道，有时也跟 Mary 活动活动筋骨， Rock 自然修炼得更加刻苦；对彼此因分别而改进打法的陌生给这场战斗平添了几分棘手，即使他们了解对方的一招一式到骨子里。

Terry 突然做出了很像 Mary 的关节技的一个动作， Rock 以为是什么新招，刚想抽身，对方身体快速旋转，下一秒他就被迫看清了老款帆布鞋的鞋底图案。堪堪挡将下来，露出的空档又吃了对方一连串踢击。

不好！他用脚趾头想也知道对方下一招是什么，这种情况避开是不可能的，不如一招对一招还不那么被动。

Terry 这边迷迷糊糊地觉得他非常真实地跟一个不知是来自梦境还是何处的 Rock 打起来了，虽然不一定有打的必要，但男人本性的善战使得既然打起来了也没有停下的必要，敢在大半夜来他住处的人一般也打不坏 …… 不过那是 Rock 吗？还是他的噩梦？昔时的少年随着身架的拔高，五官也略略显出昔日黑势力老大的影子，在 Terry 得知了 Rock 的身份之后，很多次噩梦里 Rock 的脸都与已经堕亡的仇敌重合了，一样用冰冷而得逞的眼神看住他，挥开试图救赎也试图被救赎的手。

就是这招！

Power Gyser 的起手式都已然依本能摆好，力量也在拳头上会聚起来，饿狼瞥到 Rock 咬着牙，闪闪发光的红色瞳孔因格斗的进行显得凶狠，瞬间竟和梦境有七八成相似。

…… 真是不想走到那一步呢，任何一次都不想。这样想着， Terry 停下了动作，愣怔地呆站起来。

“ ？！ ”

Rock 察觉到对方不对劲时收招已经来不及了，他匆忙散去周身的斗气，动作的收势却是怎样也不可能了，于是他硬生生地直接撞向 Terry ，两人翻滚着倒向身后的沙地。

“Terry 你搞什么飞机，很危 ——” 青年气急败坏地冲着身下的人吼，又突然噤了声，因为 Terry 直接把眼前的人抱了个满怀，而且用了很大的力气， “ 喂 Terry ！你放手 ——”

Rock 再一次停住了话头。

透过因打斗而散乱的金发他看见了 Terry 的眼睛，那样无辜而辛酸，痛苦而绝望的目光，会聚在自己身上；瞳孔微微缩紧，似乎看见了什么很深切的，当事人并没有察觉到的可怕的事情。他的嘴唇颤抖着翕动，吐出的话语也只能辨认出几个单字，好像在说着 “ 真的抱歉 Rock” 与 “ 别做傻事 ” 之类的话。

Rock 发誓他长这么大从来没有见过 Terry 露出这种表情。跟着 Terry 东奔西闯，他不是没有见到过饿狼败在强劲的对手手下，然而一是 Terry 真的很少认真，二是即使感到恐惧，那对海一样蔚蓝的眸子也很快会泛上新一轮兴奋的战意。他一直以为恐惧这种情绪对于传说之狼，不过是另一种称谓的兴奋剂，而不是今天这样一种将他折磨得手足无措甚至忘记了反抗的东西。

“Terry……” 把对方眼前的乱发拂开， Rock 感到心口发窒。他并不清楚 Terry 具体在害怕着什么，但即使不清楚，那样的眼神也足以浸泡他，感染他，让他尝试一切能够给予对方慰籍的方法。

夜晚暗淡的光芒下， Terry 露在他的阴影外的半张面孔显得雪白而脆弱不堪； Rock 一时间脑子似被放空又被眼前的人完全填满，他双手捧住男人的脸颊，凑上了嘴唇。

酒精凝滞而苦涩的味道传入口腔，对方嘴唇的轮廓，下巴扎人的胡茬，一时间太多太强横的占领感官，心脏几乎要跳出耳膜。即使认真看来，这甚至算不得一个吻， Rock 不过是把嘴唇贴了上去。他没有吻过女人，那种平时都会避开的麻烦生物；至于男人就更不可能。

蓝色的眼睛因震惊而张大了。刚开始酒精麻痹与下意识造成认知错乱，然而打了这么久又被一左一右吓了两场， Terry 已经明白过来到底是怎么一回事，然而 …… 他不是很明白现在是怎么个情况。

“ 喂喂 Rock ， ” 握住肩膀将人稍微拉开， “ 你作什么，我是 Terry ，不是什么金发长腿大美妞（忍不住吐槽的作者：其实只是不是妞） ——”

“ 废话！ ” 青年快速地，与其说吻其实几乎是咬了回去，两人的牙都撞到了一起。他的舌扫过对方的犬齿和舌面，同时开始对付对方的衣服。

之前两人战斗的气息还未平息，火热而起伏的胸口叠在一起，各自都不太明白自己在干什么的两人开始了另一场七手八脚毫无章法的战斗。但没过多久，只是依从本能的青年就在经验丰富的老男人面前败下阵来。

“ 我到底在干什么呀。 ”Terry 一边费力地压制住身下的青年一边不止一次地想这个问题，然而每当他试图找到一点头绪，总会被 Rock 的进攻打断，如此往复几次 Terry

也烦了，干脆对方做什么他也做回去。青年身上的 T 恤已经破成好几片，比较完好的一片挂在手腕上被他按在头顶，皮带扣也是散开的； Terry 自己外套里面的 T 恤也成了两半，露着胸口。

Rock 的胸口剧烈起伏着。 Terry 骑坐在他的腿上，手臂又使不上力，他最终也只能略微不那么紧绷地躺着大口大口喘气。奈何因之前的吻而自然起反应的身体，以两人的距离与姿势很容易就能察觉到。

“ 我可不记得有教过你这些， Rookie 。 ”

绯红迅速地窜上年轻人的脸，一种无法言明的羞愤情绪引导他更加奋力地扭动身体，至少想不面对面前这张欠揍的脸。然而本以为他放弃了反抗的男人选择了更直截了当的击溃方法：他的手直接向下，隔着裤子握住了对方的要害，青年几乎因此弹跳起来。

Terry 并不知道自己这种行为对两人的关系意味着什么，他也没空想；这种事和战斗一样，一旦开了头，很容易就用下半身继续思考下去，而且有时根本就是两人都想来一发，和打一场也实在区别不大，在他年轻的岁月也是司空见惯。然而，和那些火热的露水情缘不同，对方是他看着长大的孩子， Terry 对他怀有满腔的疼惜与歉疚，一路相处下来是否萌生出了别的情绪，他也不清楚。狼从来没有把自己带大的狼崽子作为可能的那方面对象考虑，却荒诞的走到了这一幕 ……Terry 继续着，也犹疑着，过了今晚，不知道他们之间要如何面对，如何收场。

Rock 的脖颈向后仰去，喉结上下移动几下，不想让他看见一样侧过脸喘息。他单手把对方的脸扳正，那对红眼睛非常湿润而慌乱地，躲避着他；这种青涩的反应让 Terry 深吸了一口气，然而没什么用，如果要他自己形容，就是脑子里有什么弦已经劈劈啪啪断掉了接也接不回来。

“ 见鬼，明天管他去死。 ”Terry 一边给了对方一个真正的吻一边把青年从裤子里剥了出来。

大咧咧脱了外套垫在 Rock 背后， Terry 发现他的狼崽子也不是对这种事真的一无所知，比如他刚刚不再桎梏他的行动，对方就扑上来解他的皮带扣。

“ 现在这么主动，等下别吃不消啊～ ”

他的调侃换来对方一记眼刀加直拳， Terry 捂着肚子假意叫痛，却看到 Rock 抓起院子角落的医疗箱，拿出瓶跌打损伤油。

“ 喂喂 —— 那个千万不行！ ”

“ 我知道！ ” 狼崽子耳朵都红了，气急败坏地又翻找一番拿出了一小瓶按摩油，直接咬开盖子就洒了两人一身，那动作即使在身经百战的 Terry 看来也很是潇洒，他不由得吹了个口哨以示赞赏。

“ 混蛋！ ” 果不其然，被调戏的青年直接扑上来拳打脚踢。

“ 打架的话还是穿上衣服比较好，现在你还是乖乖享受吧。 ” 靠近对方的耳际说话，声音中混杂着因欲望被挑起而产生的磁性与懒散， Terry 顺势用牙齿在线条圆润的耳垂上轻轻研磨了一下，对方的身体不出意外的软在他的双肘上。 “ 痛的话咬我，别咬嘴唇。 ” 把也打得一头乱毛的脑袋按在自己肩颈处，他把手指借着粘腻的按摩油缓缓埋入对方股间，循序渐进地按压并奖励性地弯曲。

“…… 很讨厌啊， Terry 做过很多次的样子，这种事。 ”

“ 啊。 ” 饿狼没有反对， “ 不是这样的话你更要吃苦头啊。 ”

脖子被咬了一下，不过显然不是因为痛。手指的出入逐渐自由起来，温热的黏膜欲拒还迎地包裹着指腹，消磨着他迫不及待想感受年轻身体的美好的耐心。不过 Terry 不是毛手毛脚扑上就做一气的小伙子，他一直很在意同伴的感觉与体验；征服别人有太多办法，蛮力是最笨的一种。

即使前戏充分，准备也很充分，在想更进一步时 Rock 还是僵住了。

“ 那是 —— 可能的吗！ Terry ！ ” 跟平时略有不同的哑哑的声音软绵绵地打在耳边，经验丰富的那一位觉得这一不小心就会把持不住。

“ 就算你打算叫停我估计也没法从命了 …… 所以你试试放松一下或者转移一下注意力？ ”

“ 你说的简单 —— 啊 ——”

“ 那就不用说的。 ”Terry 抓起对方的头，将因为动作而从喉间爆发的惊呼堵在了嘴里。舌尖与对方的舌缠绕一番，突然轻轻扫过上颚，换来对方一阵颤抖，然后他缓慢的推进了自己。

“ 还好吗？ ” 放开双唇又啄了下沁出薄汗的鼻尖， Terry 拍拍青年略弓起的腰背，隐隐摸得到脊柱与浅浅腰窝，不用看也知道那是造物主给予易碎的青春时代的多么精细的腰身。

Rock 略略地挺直了背，偏过眼睛表示他不想回答这种问题，他这种过于害羞的反应却挑起了某人的坏心眼。 “ 呐，不想说话就好好地叫出声吧。 ” 双手握在腰侧， Terry 将自己略略抽离，然后又挺了进去，果然成功地收获了一声冲出喉咙的，未来得及控制的呻吟。

“ 这种话也 —— 太混账！ ” 年轻人满脸通红地艰难抱怨， “ 你就等着我有天把你做的一切 —— 啊 —— 都还给你吧！ ”

“ 虽然想说我期待着，但这事还得看你的本事啊。 ” 金发的传说之狼咧开了嘴，轻轻把人放倒在自己摊开的外套上，猛然加快了节奏， “ 不过今天你不哭一次给我看看的话，我可不想放你走哦？ ”

“ 你妹的 —— 啊！ ” 冲着这句话 Rock 发誓一定要把 Terry 暴打一顿，然而在得以实施之前，意识就被卷挟进热情与欲望的漩涡，以至于他连自认羞耻的矜持也完全忘却，肆无忌惮地呻吟起来。

生理上的愉悦令男人稍稍扬起眉梢，眯起蓝色的眼睛。他的狼崽子即使性格很腼腆，却也不是忸捏的人，不同于他以前大多数床伴撩拨意味很重的声音，青年的就像被咬开还未氧化的苹果，清越和沙哑，甜脆与绵软，在象牙白中巧妙地融合；连同眼角些许把空气都变得粘稠的风情，化成致命而不自知的邀请，待到发现时，他已是太深地陷了进去。

“ 这个禽兽 ……” 初尝情事的青年面对着太强烈的刺激，快感终究从理智手中把年轻躯体的控制权夺了过去。不再受制的双手迷迷糊糊地挂在对方颈项上，感觉又被对方抱起，犬齿陷入肩胛处泛起细小的疼痛，他想推开，却还是抱了更紧。

眼泪最终沿着轻闭的眼角，非常轻快地滚落下来。

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：我知道这章转折有点生硬了 …… 打戏那些招式名我乱搞的，除了能量喷泉我其实都对不上 orz ，而且其实最开始玩游戏时一直以为 Power Wave 他说的是 Go away2333 ，看在写湿了几条小裤裤的肉饶了我＝ w ＝（本来觉得自己该滚去买去污粉，然而翻了翻庵京吧的图觉得自己真的算很纯洁 …… ）

嗯 Rookie 真是相当可口，虽然出于私心我真的不觉得他比当年的我 Terry 帅 …… 不过拳皇的 Terry 除了 Another Day 里简直无弱点爆棚的帅，似乎一直都很 2B 地大呼小叫打酱油或者打 Nests 的飞机（梗出自林汤圆的魂之印记），尤其是拳皇京，性格跟饿狼线都对不上，这算官方 OOC 咩？

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

4.

直到太阳升很高 Terry 还是没有睡着。

把昏睡的人捞到浴室洗刷干净再抱上床，小狼崽皱着鼻子闭眼嘀咕他的名字，爪子巴住他不放，他只得也躺下来。 Rock 匀称的呼吸喷在他脸侧，左手抓着他的手，细腻而结实的手指，指腹有些许薄茧，大概是弹吉他留下的。他对自己难道怀有这般心思吗？果然还是比较像一时冲动吧 …… 虽然他一直也没有把对方真的当自己儿子看 …… 真有哪个父亲游手好闲，衣食住行都依赖小孩吗？但事实是，他是年长的一方，引导的一方，这种事会发生当然是他的问题。

“ 看看你干了什么事。 ” 黑暗中，他听到命运女神的责难。

“Damn it 。 ” 不过想到之前理智缺席的青年因快感而颤栗绞紧的身体和耳边一声接着一声喑哑而甜美的 “Terry” ，他觉得就算自己再活 30 年也别想把持的住。（就这么一句不链应该大丈夫？）

“ 是我的错吗？我是个失败的监护人吧 ……”Terry 感受着枕侧轻微的凹陷与肉体透过来的丝丝暖意，瞪着天花板心乱如麻。

Terry 的房间。小时候一把汗一把泪修炼到爬不起来时，也经常再醒来就可以像这样感到自然光透过眼皮呈现暖暖的红，他自己的房间床则摆在不同的位置，阳光在上午照不到床头。 Rock 没有睁开眼睛，肚子很饿然而 …… 异样洁净而温馨的感觉，让人想叫停流逝的时间，一直一直这样躺下去。

“ 醒了的话出去吃饭，家里没吃的。 ” 声音从他头顶传来。一直看着 Rock 发呆的某人很轻易地注意到了睡着和醒着的呼吸频率的细微差别。

“……” 意味不明地咕嘟了一声，青年转了个身背对 Terry ，肚子却在此刻发了句言。

Terry 笑了笑，把屋外的衣服捡回来一股脑倒进脏衣篮，回身给他拿了条裤子和新的 T 恤，自己也穿上了衣服。

再在床上躺着也没什么意思， Rock 嘟囔着套上洗得有些发硬的黑色斜纹布裤，又拿起 T 恤，棉质的触感略略有些粗糙而湿润。

这还是上次他抢购的那批，一人一打，他是黑的， Terry 是白的。对于他们这种人， T 恤是纸巾一样不可或缺的消耗品。

“ 那个 …… 抱歉啊，昨天 ……” 想了一夜怎么开口，然而 …… 糟糕，下面该说什么来着？

轻微的声响，他的话和 Rock 手中的 T 恤一起掉在了地上，接着一片寂静。 Terry 懊丧得想捶自己脑袋。

直愣愣盯着 T 恤发呆的青年抬起头，脸色慢慢涨红又迅速地变白。

“…… 为什么。 ” 他拾过 T 恤，慢慢套过头顶，然后垂眼看着两脚间的地面。

“Rock……”

红眼睛慢慢地抬起， “ 你为什么要道歉。 ”

毫无表情的声音，夹着一丝不易察觉的轻颤。

“ 我是你的养父 ……”Terry 茫然地吐出这句话，并不知道自己要说什么或者解释什么。他突然发现虽然朝夕相处这么多年，其实自己对这个儿子或许没有他对自己了解，比如现在他完全猜不到对方在想什么，然而一直看着他的 Rock 好像已经得到了答案。

“ 那种事，十年之前就知道了， ” 青年站起身，走到他眼前定定地看着他， “ 你是我的养父，我是你的养子。 ”

“……Rock”

Rock 竭力控制着自己的平静， “ 我知道你在想什么，养了一个儿子，却到了自己床上，一定觉得很失责吧。 ” 用着平时少有的口吻和措辞，向上涌的血令他的耳膜嗡嗡作响；面前的蓝眼睛里有他熟悉的爱怜，有因为他的话语泛起的疼痛，还有更多的小心翼翼。

Terry 张了张嘴，然而整齐的两排牙齿之间没能吐出任何词句。

“ 我对你来说，到底是什么，现在又变成了什么？ ”

“…… 先去吃东西吧， Rock 。 ”

“ 不用了！ ” 青年大声地打断他，从沙发上拎起自己的外套，一步步地走向门口， “Terry ，你不欠我什么。 ”

他深深地看了愣在原地的人一眼，快步冲出门去。

Terry 的住处不是霍华德大厦（ Geese Tower ）所处的繁华街段，并没有能肩并肩挡住光源的建筑。年轻的金发青年踏上有着些许浮土的混凝土人行道，被甜橙一样热忱的阳光泼了一身。

所谓光天化日之下 …… 他步入熙熙攘攘的人流，感到左臂猝然的疼痛。

Rock 已经习惯了与体内流淌的父亲的血液做斗争。每次情绪激动而翻涌，或独自一人时想起母亲从而深深地憎恨起那个男人，他的左臂就会从里向外放射性一般疼痛得仿佛要裂开。 Terry 带他见过医生，并找不出器质性的问题；而且在 Terry 身边的时候，它都像它主人腼腆的性格一样安静地待在他想要它待的地方，乖得跟什么一样。 “ 大概是 Terry 的个性比较能让人感觉平静而舒服 ” ，他这么想。

公园里的小孩们依然玩球的玩球，打闹的打闹，有些特意穿得很像 Terry ，明显发色与脸型都相差甚远 ……“ 还达不到崇拜对象的特质也要学个皮毛吗，真是小孩子的逻辑呢。 ”Rock 撇了撇嘴角。不过， Terry 却是属于他们的，他无论什么时候总能和每个小孩打成一片，不折不扣的孩子王。

走过公园便是市中心了， Rock 踏入鳞次栉比高楼的阴影，身上消失的温暖令他觉得左手加倍疼痛。 Howard 是他的姓，虽然 Rock 小时从未想过自己会因此肩负什么样的命运，事实上怎么看都是他们母子被那个人抛弃 ……

他还清晰的记得那个夜晚，母亲躺在床上，一对深重的眼圈近乎是紫色的，那是没有充足营养与休息的具现。他们没有钱了，母亲并不许他偷跑去工作，而她自己消耗精力去赚钱只会是入不敷出的恶性循环。那时的小孩子第一次自己闯到了南镇最高的大厦，一个叫 Billy 的扎头巾男子将他带到顶层。

Geese 坐在高大的老板椅上，拿着红酒杯看着脚下的的灯红酒绿；他抿的每一口，都是足够 Rock 母子吃上几天饱饭的价格。穿着廉价的 T 恤和短裤的小孩子第一次，也是最后一次开口向父亲寻求帮助。

“ 我拒绝，小鬼。 ” 冷漠的声音打断了孩子声泪俱下的倾诉， “ 像你这么大的时候，我甚至没有可以要钱的对象。这个世界本身就没有所谓的无辜，感情，生死，力量，财富，人们用罪恶交换着罪恶；和杀人一命抵一命是一样的道理。 ”

单薄的孩子在高楼深夜中感受到的凉薄中瑟瑟发抖， “ 我不要你的钱，求求你，见母亲一面吧！ ”

“ 我可连你母亲是谁都想不起来，小鬼。 ” 高大的男子起身，质料精良的浴衣泛起水波一般平滑的褶纹， “ 而且对于你，儿子，我似乎应该这样叫你吗？我也没有指望你能做任何事，所以不要来耽误我的时间。 ”

厚重的木屐在他眼前停驻片刻，又踱回了原来的地方， “ 你走吧，在憎恨自己一无所有的同时，记住：想叫别人为你做什么事，要开得起一个他无法拒绝的条件！ ”

狰狞的冷笑在城市的上空回旋，那一刻，年幼的 Rock 懂得了什么叫做耻辱。

那就是他开口叫父亲的一刹那。

Rock 不记得自己是如何走出那个高塔一样的噩梦的，他全身的血液都在沸腾，左臂烧灼一般的痛。在还不能理解憎恨与世界的罪恶的年龄，男孩顶着心头的绝望与小脸上已经干涸的泪痕，在城市夜晚的灯火中跑回了他和母亲临时住的狭小出租屋。 “ 妈妈！我要变强！ ” 扑向熟悉的人，男孩信誓旦旦地握着小小的拳头。闪闪发光的红眼睛里充斥着孩童掩饰不住的单纯的恨意与执着；那是小孩子才会有的无所畏惧，他们不会考量是不是值得，成功的可能性大不大，他们只是想让自己喜欢的人开心，想让自己痛苦的人滚得远远的，然后立刻全神贯注行动起来。

“ 这么晚了你跑去哪里了，浑身冰凉的， ” 瘦弱的女人听见熟悉的声音睁开眼睛，从破旧的被子里伸出一只手轻拍儿子的后背。 “ 以后不要这样乱跑啦，快去冲个澡！ ”

男孩在母亲怀中抬起小脸， “ 有一天我一定会强大到任何人都会听我的，这样就可以保护妈妈，不过这样贫穷的日子！ ”

Rock 以为母亲会像之前她做过无数次的那样微笑着轻声鼓励他，然而笼罩着他的目光却黯淡了下来， “ 你去找你爸爸了？ ”

“ 他不是我爸爸，我的爸爸不会丢下妈妈不管！ ” 他用拙劣的方式控诉着自身对于命运的无能为力， “ 我没有这样的爸爸！妈妈生病了也都不来看望一眼，我恨他，这种人死了才好 ——”

“Rock ，不可以说这种话！ ” 激烈的话语被微弱的声音截断了，男孩呆呆地透过泪花注视着那张略显模糊的面孔，它流露的表情是如此凄凉，如此留恋，如此怜爱与痛心，并不见丝毫火光四溅的怨恨。 “ 他是你的父亲，虽然很难，但 Rock 要学会原谅别人，对于已经发生和无法改变的事情也不要怀恨在心。 ”

“ 可是 ——”

“Rock 长大之后一定会是个强大的人，可是要记住哦，你要接纳自身的力量，而不是被它所支配， ” 一口气说了太多的话，女人有些气喘， “ 妈妈希望你正视自己，坚持走自己的路啊。 ”

“ 妈妈 ……”

Rock 不能理解那时母亲的话语和心情，然而那特别悲伤的表情却深深的印刻进男孩的心里，令本来似乎已经找到人生努力的方向的孩子不知所措起来。

可是孩子没有料到，即使是如此怎样也说不上幸福的日子，也结束得如此迅速。

他们居住的地段在两片黑帮势力领地的边缘，由于安全得不到保障因而租金便宜。 Rock 迷迷糊糊被母亲摇醒的时候隐约听到外面火拼的枪响，女人挣扎着掀开厚重窗帘的一角，冲天的火光透射进来。 “Rock ，快跑！跑到没人的地方躲起来！ ” 猜到此地太靠近火力的中心恐怕无法免于被波及，女人飞快地给还在揉眼睛的男孩套上衣服，推了一把， “ 快！ ”

“ 妈妈！ ” 隐约害怕着将要发生的离别，男孩表达着自己的抗拒， “ 我不要离开你！ ”

“ 走啊！不然就来不及了！ ”

“ 我不要！离开妈妈我就什么都没有了！ ”Rock 扑到母亲床边，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉。

“Rock ！ ” 情急之中女人抓起桌边的剪刀对准自己， “ 你要是不走，我只能 ——”

“ 妈妈不要！ ” 男孩惊慌地大叫出声， “ 我 …… 我听您的话！ ”

忍着满眶的泪水转过身，小孩子跌跌撞撞地奔离已是一片枪林弹雨的现场，城市诡谲的静寂与黑暗张开大口，阴笑着将他一口吞没。

Rock 在半夜的公园独自走着。没有白天的欢笑与热闹，公园此刻只有昆虫的低鸣与流浪汉或者醉鬼的梦呓。他已经没有眼泪可以流了，变故来得太多又太迅速，他的心头走马灯一般浮现着在高楼感到的屈辱和之后的无奈与惶惑，然而已经不再能够对那些太过剑拔弩张的情绪做出任何反应了。

“Hey ，小鬼你在这里做什么，你的家人呢？ ”

在寂静中显得有些大的过分的声音，空洞的红眼睛顺着望过去，一个金发的青年半躺在公园长椅上，头下是灰色的圆鼓鼓的行囊，不远的地上有顶红色的帽子，大概是睡着时掉落的，青年顺手捡起来拍了拍。

“ 没了。 ”Rock 收回目光，继续向前走去。

“ 没 —— 喂！ ” 青年几步跨过去，蹲在男孩的身前， “ 我才刚回这里不久，能带我去个能吃东西的地方吗？拜托啦～ ”

“……”Rock 看着眼前自来熟一副爽朗笑容的人，终究是没有拒绝。

第二天他拉着 Terry 赶回之前的住处，眼前一片断壁残垣。明黄的警戒线内警察与各类人士出出进进地抹平着昨夜暴动的痕迹，并不知晓这片破败的地方曾经承载着一个小孩眼中全部的温柔与爱。

Rock 面无表情地看着烧焦而不可辨认的破碎肢体被丢弃掩埋。在他身旁， Terry 无声地揽紧了稚嫩的肩膀。

“Terry…… 请教我变强吧！ ”

“ 没问题。 ”

…… 他的确没有食言。这十年里， Terry 不仅将自己从地下街摸爬滚打出来的看家本领悉数传授，甚至在得知他的身份之后凭着回忆告诉他 Geese 一些招数的架势与细节，在少年费了一些力气终于理解完全并化为己用之时竖起拇指，欣喜地说他是个天才。

那是个南镇阳光充沛的下午，传说的英雄发辫反射着金色，海一般蔚蓝的双眸温润深邃，几乎分辨得出睫毛投射在其上的阴影；而主人毫不掩饰的坦率心情火花一般跃动于其中。

Rock 一时觉得已经沉到西面的太阳有些晃眼，低下头来嘀咕一句 “ 谢谢 ” 。

男孩自然是少言而懂事，然而除却大男人的身份可能考虑不到的细节， Terry 对他私下里也宠到无法无天：在他和别的小孩子闹别扭的时候连撒娇带买糖贿赂，两边都不得罪地解决问题；从来不干涉他的行动，他的愿望或是要求也总是尽力满足。

大概也因为如此， Rock 从来都默认了 Terry 在自己的身边，如可以看到太阳升起一般自然。可是，就像人体内某些缄默的器官一样，正常而健康运转之时主体很难意识到它的存在，出问题时却不但致命而且痛不欲生；这一旦丧失就不能想象要怎么继续存活的东西，他反而拥有不起。

昨晚 ……Terry 想必非常困扰吧，不知自己的养子对自己怀抱的心思，却把错误大包大揽在自己身上。他觉得青年是一时冲动，的确， Rock 也不认为自己蓄谋已久，但这不意味着 “ 道过歉然后当作什么都没发生 ” 这种处理是可以接受的； Terry 的回应令年轻人感到本能的喜悦的同时，也带来无比深重的折磨：他习惯给他的狼崽子任何想要的东西 …… 任何，因为他要，所以他给。

想到这里的 Rock 捏紧了拳头，一半因为愤怒，一半因为自我鄙夷。难道感情可以出自温柔的怜惜，或是无止境的善良？真是羞耻，真是近乎滑稽的悲哀！除了默然，百口莫辩的他已不知道如何安置这不知何去何从的爱。

“Kain 知道母亲的下落，即使因此我要为他做自己讨厌的事情 …… 现在还不是结束的时候。 ” 如此自我告诫着，金发的青年深吸了口气平复情绪，踏入南镇高楼投下的最大一片阴影。

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：老男人你笨死算了 ……

然后因为找遍全世界也不知道 Rock 和他母上是怎么分开的，我就开编了 …… 觉得鸡丝大概会 OOC 得超厉害。

我对有为超级好的吧～让他跑出来当天就遇到老男人～不然要是我嫌字不够还可以写出半部雾都孤儿再让他们遇上（喂）～

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

5.

另一方面， Terry 顶着胃部的抽痛坐在自己糟糕的情绪里。

“ 简直比刚从噩梦醒来的时刻还坏！ ” 他尝试着给 Rock 的手机打了几个电话，意料之中的无法接通。或许 Rock 也需要时间冷静，即使他看起来一直都很冷静 ……Terry 只期盼他不会因此不再回来。虽然 Rock 依然没有带走什么，甚至还留下了一条裤子，但这不能说明任何事。

“…… 难办。 ” 他抓乱头发，继续试图理清之前思考未果的问题。

Terry 回想着自己身边亲近的人：弟弟安迪，好友东丈，之后还有 Lily ， Sulia 和 Blue Mary ；他喜欢跟他们相处，看着他们高兴微笑，无条件地保护他们。而他们中还活着的人也纵容着他浪迹萍踪的生活习惯，没有想要将他留在身边。

可是 Rock 就有一些不一样了。即使认为自身的意志才是主宰个人行动的最正当理由从而不应加以阻拦，洒脱如 Terry 也不得不承认，他不希望 Rock 离开他身边半步，哪怕是对方自己做的决定；而这份心情也是唯一他目前能确定的事情。

意外长久地留在这里，是在等 Rock 回来吗？他对 Rock 抱有的感情，真的有 “ 情人 ” 这种意味的成分？传说之狼不是一个喜欢下定论的人，他比较倾向相信人心与事态都在不断变化；即使面对自己，也总习惯在各方面留有余地。因此面对脑海盘根错节的这类问题，他是真的不知道怎么回答。而不可否认的是，两人已经跨过了界限，而且意外的 …… 滋味很好。至于后悔？ Terry 从来不知道后悔为何物。

“ 结果根本就什么进展都没有嘛。 ” 同样是金发的男人放弃地看了看不远处脱框的门板，决定先去找点吃的，不再身体力行地贯彻自己 “ 饿狼 ” 的称号。

咖啡，松饼和鸡肉淋着亮晶晶的糖浆被端上来，正想着怎样不太过分地狼吞虎咽， Terry 的手机突然响声大作。

“Hello ，安迪啊。 ” 他咬了一口鸡肉，满意地感到油脂的香气在嘴里蔓延开来， “ 怎么打电话过来，平时的话视频或者网络语音要省钱得多吧。 ”

“ 还好意思讲啊老哥，你那个账号八百年不上一次的好么！开电脑也只会玩游戏 ……” 弟弟一如既往的抱怨令 Terry 笑了起来， “ 一周之后是怜花的生日，舞说要请老朋友来聚一聚呢。 ”

不知火怜花是 Andy 的独女，算下来该是快六岁了。

“ 一周之后啊 ……”Terry 当然想会会老朋友还有一年多没见的弟弟一家，可是 Rock 这边 ……

“ 你和 Rock 的机票我已经买好了，后天的，哎 ——”Andy 手里的电话被伶俐活泼不减当年的女性抢走， “ 喂 Goldilocks ，你可别说不能来，我会生气的～ ”

Terry 喝了口咖啡，顺下那口因为对方奇怪的称呼差点把他噎死的食物，头痛地揉了揉太阳穴， “ 我没什么问题，不过 Rock 的话，似乎说他要修炼不能中断呢 …… 还有阿舞，别那么叫我。 ”

“ 哎？！那孩子不是你到哪里都跟着像个管家婆么，肯定是你们闹别扭了。 ”

“ 哈哈哈真是瞒不过聪明女人啊～大概是因为我觉得他的小朋友是个混蛋所以不想理我吧～ ”

“Rock 也到了这样的年纪啊 ……” 不知火舞若有所思， “Terry 你也不要太舍不得儿子啊，他那样子能跟一个女性正常说话已经挺不容易了吧 …… 而且你怎么能叫人家小姑娘混蛋呢！ ”

“ 没你漂亮也没你身材好而且什么都不会，觉得配不上我儿子啊 …… 而且，好像还没有你温柔呢。 ”Terry 将手机夹在脸颊与肩膀之间，别别扭扭地切着食物。

“ 萝卜青菜各有所爱嘛，何况 Rock 跟着你什么都会 …… 等等你最后那句话是什么意思？！ ”

Terry 笑着和弟妹调侃了几句，直到听筒隐约传来 Andy 提醒妻子注意话费的声音， “ 好啦阿舞，要吵架还是要打架等见面了我一定奉陪啊～ ”

“ 哼！ ”

…… 真是计划没有变化快，挂断电话的男人无力地想，同时快速解决掉眼前有些开始变冷的食物。但是反正之前他也没能得出可以称作计划那种像样的东西，所以也无所谓了。

于是在 “ 驻守 ” 南镇两个多月之后，英雄又背着他的灰色旅行袋上路了。在这之前， Terry 还给好友东丈买了他一直念叨的鞋头带铁的工装靴，顺便花了两个小时将自己客厅地毯上的门塞回了门框里；现在它表面上看来没什么大碍，但是如果想行使正常的门的功能还是勉强了点。

“ 老哥好慢啊，飞机晚点了吗？ ” 金色长发的男人看了看手机，他身上绣着正红云纹与火焰的白色武装在机场的人流中很显眼。

“ 大屏幕上显示的是正常啊， Terry 不会是又去打游戏了吧， Andy ？ ” 男人身边的红色浴衣漂亮女子牵着一名栗色头发的女娃，也向 “ 国际到达 ” 口张望着。

“ 啊啊看到了，在那里 ——”

Terry 正在跟一名小姑娘说话。那小姑娘金发碧眼，一身料子上乘的简洁洋装，她正把什么东西放在传说之狼宽厚的掌上。

“ 吶，这个就送给你啦！ ” 小小的嘴巴轻轻地上翘着，孩子的口吻像女王在赏赐骑士。

Terry 把白色兜帽放下来，咧嘴笑着用手上那个粉色的兔耳朵发圈给自己扎了个过短的马尾， “ 谢谢啦， Lynn ！这样吃东西就不会困扰了，帮了我一个大忙啊～ ”

似乎听见母亲的呼唤，五六岁的女孩回了下头， “Terry 的家在这里吗？ ”

“ 不是哟，在地球的另一面～ ”

小孩子的眼睛明显耷拉了下来， “ 那就很难再见面啦。 ” 虽然扁着嘴明显看得出难过，女孩还是别扭满满地维持着 “ 高贵 ” 的风度。

“ 哪有这回事，一定会再见面的，到时候我要送 Lynn 很多漂亮发圈，好不好？ ”Terry 习惯性地想伸出手揉揉对方的头发，像他无数次对 Rock 做的一样；然而看到小姑娘头上精致的发卡和小辫子，还是收回了手。

女孩似乎不买账一般对他瞪着一双大眼睛，突然冲过来抱了他一下就跑走了。

“ 哟～发型不错啊 Terry ～ ”

注视着小姑娘跑进人群不见了， Terry 站起身，哑然失笑， “ 飞机上认识的，我吃饭时头发总碍事 ——”

“Terry ！ ”

另一个小姑娘直接扑到穿着厚实牛仔裤的腿上，腿的主人把她捞到怀里， “ 怜花酱又长高了呢，有没有好好读书修炼啊？ ”

“ 我已经能用忍术打赢爸爸了， Terry 我们回去要好好较量一下！ ”

被 “ 打赢 ” 的金发男人无奈地看了看五分钟内被两个萝莉投怀送抱其中一个还是自己的宝贝女儿的老哥，略略羡慕地叹了口气， “ 过得挺顺利，哥哥？ ”

“ 好极了！喂喂不能扯头发啊怜花酱 ——”

“Rock 呢，也很好？ ”

“ 好着呢，至少比我好。 ” 传说之狼说得眼睛都不眨一下， “ 话说阿舞你一定做了很多好吃的吧？飞机餐果然还是不太 ……”

“ 啊～啊～ Terry 这么能吃的人可要给不知火流武术馆打点工啊！ ”

“ 阿舞你这老板娘当得真是敬业，不过你看什么地方用得上我的干点活没问题，哈哈哈～ ”

“ 我要 Terry 陪我玩 ——”

“ 你看阿舞， ” 男人一边把他可怜的金发从小姑娘的小手里掰出来一边冲女人摊摊手， “ 光是给你带孩子，我觉得应该要求吃得更好一点，这丫头已经很有你年轻时的神韵 …… 哎呀！痛痛痛～怜花侠女饶命！ ”

相比美国西部的那个小镇，东京显得要狭窄得多，也精致得多。不论是物品的份量和品相，还是街上行人的身量和打扮， Terry 觉得自己都跟这里格格不入；然而并不会造成困扰，本地人都非常热情，即使他的日语有点蹩脚。

日子过得忙碌而欢乐，看着 Andy 夫妇打理武术馆， Terry 和同样被邀请过来的老友东丈只是每天喝喝茶，互相比划两下，当然还有最重要的，满足不知火家的大小姐的各种要求。

“ 这靴子真是帅气啊，多谢啦 Terry ！ ” 在小姑娘逛遍了几条街买了几套漂亮的衣裙，累得终于睡着了之后，两个老男人坐在门口就着茶吃着和果子，姿势和就着啤酒吃炸鸡没什么两样。

“ 对于你来说有些重了吧，毕竟你的招数大多是用腿的，而且对灵活性的讲求比力量高。不过随便穿穿倒是很难穿坏的。 ”Terry 随手捋捋头发绑了起来，因为怕随手忘在哪里了，倒是没有用那个兔耳朵的， “ 不过你大概是我们中最活跃的了， Andy 和我都没有再参加 KOF 的打算了。 ”

“Andy 有北斗丸，你有 Rock 啊，我可什么传人都没有， ” 泰拳高手松了松靴子的鞋带，他穿着很合适，只是因为同时穿了短裤有点违和， “ 啊啊对了， Terry ，之后我和你一起回南镇。 ”

“ 嗯？参加了那么多年 KOF ，南镇的旅馆和妹子都差不多睡遍了吧，还没玩够？ ”

“ 哪是去玩啊，我要去 Howard 集团， Billy 他妹妹，你知道 ……” 黑发的男人挠挠头，意外地显出一份局促。

Billy 的妹妹也叫 Lily ，是个端正阳光的姑娘，而且和她哥哥一样也玩得一手好棒子 ……Terry 曾经听东丈形神具备地表述 Billy 是如何在少女的晾衣杆下落荒而逃。不过，非常景仰 Geese 的 Billy 视 Terry 为仇人，即使已过了十年的如今也没有放弃报仇的意愿；所以自然对 Terry 的好友与自家妹妹的关系十分不爽。

Terry 了然地拍了拍好友的肩， “ 想借宿的话倒是没问题！ ”

“ 不仅仅是那个 …… 其实我是想约 Billy 谈一下。 ”

“ 怎么回事？ ”

“ 丫头跟他哥哥吵架了，然而 Billy 最近也一反之前随处游荡只懒散打理一下 Howard 的常态， Lily 说他都开始干劲十足地压榨手下加班了 …… 真是不知道发生了什么事。 ”

因为 Rock 回归找回了人生方向么 ……Terry 在心里苦笑， “ 他们两个经常吵架吧，打起来也不稀奇啊。 ”

“ 跟你说了嘛，现在的 Billy 像打了鸡血一样，一边说着 ‘ 即使你是我的妹妹也不能妨碍 Geese 大人的伟大事业 ’ 一类的话，一边跟 Lily 下了最后通牒一样说不和我分开就断绝关系，好像律师都请了 ……” 东丈和以前一样语速很快地说。

“ 听起来是有点严重啊 ……” 虽然 Terry 不认为 Billy 那家伙真的会请律师，但以对方对昔日老板那种十年不减的狂热态度，倒是有可能将 Lily 软禁起来。

“ 所以总之我和你一起回去啦！ ”

“ 所以既然你决定要飞过去为什么我还背了一双有两斤重的鞋飞了半圈地球啊 ……”Terry 无奈地看看乐天派老友一脸豪迈的神情， “ 不过丈对那姑娘很认真啊，为了人家家事专门跑去那么远。 ”

“ 喂喂我一直都很认真 ……” 被对方谴责的 “ 以前有漂亮妞的酒吧还是你拉我去的 ” 的目光扫了一眼，男人匆忙改口， “ 她不一样啦。 ”

两人一时无话。 Terry 又给自己倒了一杯茶，饶有兴致地端详着胖胖的茶壶穿的可爱而精致的薄棉保温套。

“ 问个不该问的 …… 丈，你觉得 Lily 跟你在一起幸福吗？ ”

“ 诶 ……” 突然被提问的男人晃荡着两条腿， “ 不知道啊，没想过。 ”

“ 她还挺年轻的吧。 ”

“ 比 Mary 小个三四岁吧 ……”

“ 喔～真是最好的时候啊 ……”

“Terry 你正经一点啦 ——Mary 得是心多大才能一直在你身边。 ” 东丈撇了好友一眼， “ 我知道你的意思，像我们这样的人活得太随性，不知道能不能给姑娘她们想要的生活；其实 Lily 说过哦，自从她喜欢上我，自己的日子好像就过得一团乱起来。 ”

“ 哎她居然这样说啊， ”Terry 挑了挑眉， “ 突然觉得你好像捡到宝了呢啊哈哈～ ”

“ 少来！我可是心塞了好久呢，当时还想着是不是要 ’ 放手给她幸福 ’ 之类的，就是那种流行歌唱的 ——”

传说之狼眼疾手快地用最后一个和果子阻止了某人一展歌喉， “ 所以 …… 现在你不那么想了？ ”

“ 呜呜呜呜呜，呜呜呜呜 ……”

“……”

东丈使劲伸了伸脖子把绵软的凉糕咽下去， “ 是啊，人家姑娘都爱上你了，就算在一起只能给她添乱，可怎么可能要她一个女孩子独自背负沉重的爱情啊～ ”

金发的男人一阵恶寒， “ 丈，你说情话的技能又有长进了 …… 这逻辑倒挺符合你的作风，哈哈哈哈哈～ ”

“ 嘛，随你怎么说，这种事太理性是不行的。 ”

“ 嗯 ……”Terry 看向院子围墙上方的天际，傍晚的天色好得不得了，如茜草的果实一般柔和的一片黄澄澄。里屋隐约传来女童尖细的呼唤，看来这小祖宗是睡够了又来祸害人了。

本来以为很久不会再回这里了 ……Rock 站在 Terry 的房子门前自嘲地想。他站在厚厚的毛毡脚踏垫上，那还是他几年前选的；显然 Terry 的脑子是想不起清理这些东西，暗色的织物表面落满了灰尘。

“ 我为什么要注意这东西 ……” 青年有些懊恼地揉乱了头发，要不是不巧地将钥匙遗落在旧裤子兜里，他也不会在一周没进自己房间没有开自己摩托后忍无可忍地回来，面对似乎完全不应该可怕的存在。可惜，事实上他紧张得像即将要和一个强劲对手在擂台对决 —— 或者更糟，毕竟前者有一定的把握。

擦了擦有些出汗的手， Rock 调整了一下面部表情，按响了门铃。

门几乎瞬间就打开了， “ 欢迎回来～ Te—— 诶？！ ” 同样金发蓝眼的女人有些吃惊地看向他。

“ 哇！你怎么在这里，女人！ ” 青年立刻退后一步，这让 Mary 觉得好像受了冒犯。

“ 我为什么就不能在这里，倒是你，不做你的混混头儿，跑回来干什么？ ”

“……” 不习惯跟女性对话的青年直接绕过对方进了屋。

“ 喂喂， Rock 你回答我啊！ ”

“……”

根本不想搭理对方， Rock 轻车熟路地走向脏衣篮，捞出里面的牛仔裤。

“ 找 Terry 的话，不在哦。 ”Mary 跟进来倚在门框上，看他掏出一串钥匙，查点一下放进口袋， “ 看来你已经回来过了啊 …… 在 Howard 过的不愉快？还是想家了？ ”

“…… 去哪里了， Terry 。 ”

似乎放松下来了的青年无视了女人的问题。

“Rock 你真是，对 Terry 以外的人都很冷淡吗？ ”Mary 出声抱怨道， “ 他去日本参加侄女的生日派对了，还要过几天才飞回来。 ”

“……”

“…… 真是受不了了，和你共处一室觉得气压都低了，我得去后院透透气～ ” 金发女子自顾自说道，向后伸展了一下胳膊朝门走去， Rock 却抢先一步站在了她面前。

“ 做什么，你？要和我过两招吗？ ” 昔日擂台上的玫瑰花不解地活动了一下手指。

青年单手拍了一下门板， Terry 两个小时的成果轰然变成尸体倒向后院。他看了看对方有些震惊的表情， “ 我没兴趣，女人。 ”

“…… 真是有惊无险，谢谢你啊 Rock 。 ”

金发的青年没听到一般把外套甩上肩膀走向另一侧的门口。

“ 呐， Rock ， ”Mary 追了上来， “ 留下来陪我喝两杯吧， Terry 不在怪无聊的。 ”

他要是在才不会让我沾酒， Rock 这样想着，还是走回桌边，坐了下来。

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：嗯 …… 你看到的一切似乎可有可无的描写比如工装靴都是我本人的残念。这章写得我很欢乐，当然，东丈 OOC 应该是不可避免，因为我不喜欢他（也谈不上讨厌，就是无感）。 Mary 和 Rookie 对手戏赛高～话说拳皇线的话，如果 Another Day 是在时间线末尾，那就是说虽然鸡丝不知道什么时候挂了，但金毛父子真的是在一起了（好甜）？

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

6.

“ 总觉得 Rock 你不喜欢我呢。 ” 金发的两个脑袋之间阵法一样摆着一打空酒瓶，谈话的时间不多，而且大多是单向的。 “ 其实说起来我也不能算很喜欢 Rock ，因为 Terry 他实在是太看重你了，你上小学的时候，有一次在 Pao Pao Cafe 聊了一下午后我约他去看电影，他居然特别认真地说 ‘ 要去接孩子 ’ 拒绝了我 ……”

“…… 没，我只是 …… 不太擅长和女人说话。 ” 血液上涌， Rock 感到自己的脸红了，不知是因为 “ 恐女症 ” ，或是酒精，还是别的什么他不愿去想的东西。

“ 啊啊，现在看来这毛病还是有称得上可爱的地方的，天知道和女人打交道的本事你怎么一点都没跟 Terry 学到 …… 不过能不能不要老是 “ 女人 ” 来 “ 女人 ” 去的，叫我 Mary 好了。 ”

“…… 我母亲，也叫 Mary 。 ” 酒精让拘谨的青年也略略打开了话匣。

“……”Mary 看着他的眼神柔和了下来， “ 哎 …… 真是抱歉，那请叫我 Blue 吧！ ”

不想继续这个话题， Rock 点了点头。

“ 不过你和 Terry 真的吵架了？ ”Mary 用形状姣好的嘴咬开了新的一瓶啤酒， “ 连交女朋友也插手，他也管得太宽了 ……Rock 你别担心，这事我帮你搞定～ ”

“…… 哈？！ ”

“ 哎呀你不要摆出一副受到惊吓的脸啦，我们都是你这年纪的过来人，谈个恋爱有什么大不了的～ ” 明显曲解了对方意思的金发女性用手掌对着因酒精作用有些发热的脸颊扇着风。

“ 你这是听 Terry 说的？！ ” 意识到口气完全不对劲， Rock 又补了一句， “Blue 姐？ ”

Mary 并没有跟他计较， “ 之前我回来这里不见人影打电话过去， Terry 貌似手机不在身边，阿舞接起来顺便就聊了几句，说你们因为你交了个不漂亮身材也不好还什么都不会的女友吵了起来所以才没有跟过去 ……”

“……”Rock 觉得又好气又好笑， “ 根本没有的事。 ”

“ 诶，是误会吗 …… 但是感觉 Rock 去了 Howard 之后的确很少联系呢， Terry 念叨了很多次。 ” 金发女子托着下巴看着对面的青年，一点也没有自己就是导致 “ 很少联系 ” 的罪魁祸首的自觉。

红色眼睛里的笑意隐去了， “ 不想打扰你们啊。 ”

“ 你说什么呢，我是因为怕你走了他消沉颓丧下去才尽量陪着他的，还推了几个很好赚钱的活儿， ”Mary 敛起表情里玩笑的成分， “Terry 他啊，从把你留在身边当天就知道总有分离的一天，但是没有用，即使他花十年做心理建设也一样什么用都没有 —— 那个笨蛋太习惯出于别人的角度考虑，又太尊重别人自身的意愿，甚至都不允许自己觉得自己会因此出问题 ……”

“ 我没有想和他分离！ ” 语句脱口而出， Rock 转念一想却又没了底气， “ 只是 …… 有些事情必须要处理。 ”

“……”Mary 略略抬起头，发梢因为动作蹭过她的下巴， “ 你跟他还真是，某种角度上相像得出奇。 ”

不知火怜花的生日派对办得很成功，小丫头请了几个同龄小孩子过来，再加上武馆的一些年幼弟子，吵吵闹闹的到处打着暗语玩着只有他们懂得破译的游戏，以至于怜花都忘记了缠着 Terry 跟她打架；不过这对后者倒是好事，昔时的饿狼队围坐在矮桌边，喝着酒聊着以前的事，不时就会爆出一阵大笑或是飘出几句感慨。

等到小孩子们逐渐被送归自己的家里，怜花也被不知火舞领去睡了。小家伙虽然非常兴奋，可折腾了几个小时跑跑跳跳，还是不一会儿就被睡神修普诺斯亲吻了眼皮，安静了下来。

几个大人在慵懒而困倦的氛围里续摊，可毕竟都三十好几了，精力和酒量不比年轻的时候。美好的食物与旧时光一同在身体中随着酒精愉悦地发酵升华，没人愿意打扫清理，大家横七竖八地在光亮的地板上倒成一堆。

Terry 再次从噩梦惊醒的时候，花了几秒钟才用姗姗来迟流入脑海的记忆搞清楚状况；在他身侧，东丈被惊扰了一般咕嘟了一声。

“……” 揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴， Terry 从他熟识的人们中站起身；但他没有真的在注视他们。

Rock 的脸 …… 在梦里愈发清晰了。这个认知令他有些不安，而当事人不在身边这一事实无疑加剧了这份心情 —— 或许，腹中空空的感觉也帮了些忙。

尽量轻地拿起自己的外套， Terry 准备去街上找点东西吃，顺便也到明亮的地方冲淡一下在黑暗中肆无忌惮的张牙舞爪的情绪；没有人真正擅长，即使在自己的面前，承认自己的脆弱。

“Terry Bogard—— ？ ” 正当 Terry 在几条街外一个便利店里弯腰挑便当时，有人叫住了他， “ 真的是你啊～哎哎不要摆出那种表情，我现在不想打架 ——” 黑色短发的男子穿了件很鲜艳的鼓鼓囊囊的手织毛衣，抱了满怀的啤酒和零食。

“ 是京啊 …… 没办法，和你脸长一样但是上来就打的人太多了，都成条件反射啦哈哈哈～ ”Terry 顺手扶住一个马上要滚落的酒瓶， “ 毛衣很漂亮～ ”

“ 诶？哦这个 …… 小雪织的。 ”

“ 哇！ ”Terry 不禁多看了几眼衣服前襟多重的颜色与繁复又不凌乱的花纹， “ 东方女子似乎格外擅长手工啊，很厉害！ …… 你真是幸运啊，京。 ”

听了这句话，前拳皇的神情却像被水焯过的青菜一般颓丧了下来， “ 幸运什么呀，我都快被烦死了 …… 啊，并不是烦她，而是 …… 事情都搞成一团乱了 ……”

两人一边说着一边向收银台走去。在历届 KOF 大赛中 Terry 经常在附近的酒吧看见草薙京，一来二去两人也熟了，经常在比赛间隙约去喝酒。之后京的女友雪来美留学，还在 Terry 那里临时留宿了几日周转，在归国之前也特意来拜访过。本来 Terry 和京的关系也就是不咸不淡，有了小雪这一层，倒是比旁人显得亲近了些；而且两人虽然从性格到思维方式都各种彰显了东西方文化差异，但好在京平日里也大大咧咧，没有什么实质性的冲突或者反感。

收银台的女人在讲电话，因为什么事义愤填膺的感觉： “…… 都已经五年了，我看着你们走到一起，你照顾他的起居生活，为他打点这打点那，他还是无意娶你，不是渣男是什么？！我就知道你还要为他说话！ ” 她一边技艺惊人地单手装好袋子递给两人，一边露出些许抱歉的表情，嘴上却气势依旧， “…… 得了得了，你的事我说了也没用，也管不了！ ……”

拎了满手袋子（当然大部分是京的）走出店门的两个 “ 渣男 ” 面面相觑。

“…… 要不要陪我喝两杯？ ”

良久，前拳皇举了举手上的袋子示意。

“…… 又要喝啊 ……”Terry 做痛苦状扶住了额角。

“ 喂喂好不容易碰见了又是我请，怎样也要捧个场啦！ ”

“ 所以小少爷你是第 100 次被催婚受不了了大晚上从大阪跑过来喝酒吹冷风？ ”Terry 笨拙地用方便筷子消灭着腿上的简餐，总结了京之前的长篇大论。

“ 虽然我很不满你的措辞，不过大致是这个意思没错～没有那么离谱，我现在就住在附近。 ” 还穿着女友织的毛衣的男子拿起啤酒罐又灌了一口，他们坐在一片小区附近的公园长椅上，夜晚的天气偏凉，但所幸没有冷到不舒适的程度。

Terry 打量了一下对方的厚暗格睡裤和绒毛拖鞋，搞不好是直接从卧室翻窗户出来的； “ 小雪也对结婚，很着急吗？ ”

“ 不不不她从来没有提过，主要是我爹妈啦，担心家里后继无人什么的 …… 就算红莲在我身上，也不见得下一代就能遗传吧 ……”

草薙家的小少爷比 Terry 略小几岁，但算下来也 30 多了 ……Terry 望向对方的脸，不过京似乎属于某一类特别受青春女神青睐的东方人，至少传说之狼觉得自从第一次遇见京，后者似乎就没怎么变；那可也是十多年以前了。

“ 京还年轻得很呐，哈哈哈～就算被塞进高中生堆里也完全不会觉得反常～ ”

“ 虽然我知道你不是那个意思 …… 我已经毕业了！！！ Terry ！ ”

“ 喂喂大晚上的不要吵嘛！冷静，冷静，酒精会点着的 …… 哇，不是你说不打架吗！ ” 果然小少爷还是一样点火就着，啊不，他的话其实不点火也可以着。

两人围着椅子打闹了几圈，还是重新坐了下来， “…… 其实我并不是不想娶她，我是说，如果我这辈子要娶什么人，那一定就是雪 …… 我只是 ……” 黑发的男子艰难地张了张嘴，试图抓取一个合适的形容；但最后只能认命地放弃，扭头灌了一口啤酒。

“ 哎 ……”Terry 想起了他的玫瑰花，就在几小时前他还被调侃什么时候和 Mary 办喜酒， “ 你不用说了，我知道 ……”

“ 嗯？还真是 ……Terry 和 Mary 在一起也很久了呢 …… 说到这里忘了问，你怎么会在东京，还大晚上出来买吃的？ ”

“ 侄女过生日啦，来凑个热闹 —— 不我还是先不喝了， ” 摆手拒绝了对方递过来的一罐啤酒， “ 最近打算节制一下来着。 ”

“ 啊咧？你是认真的吗？ ”

“ 是啊 …… 误事啊 ……” 金发的男子仰面躺坐在长椅上，挫败地用手背盖住眼睑。

“ 什么误事 …… 难道说 ……” 前拳皇一副若有所思的表情看着 Terry 拧开一瓶果汁， “ 你酒后乱性睡了弟媳，然后被赶出来了？嘛嘛这样就说得通了 …… 阿舞的身材倒是非常好啊 ……”

“ 说得通你个头啊！ ”Terry 不禁庆幸自己还没喝果汁， “ 我再混蛋怎么可能给自己弟弟戴绿帽 ——”

“ 喔 —— 那你不会是泡了他们的女儿吧，我了个去小丫头没几岁吧， Terry 你也下得去手 ……”

“…… 阿京你的逻辑真的异于常人，怪不得不适合普通教育模式 ……”

“ 能不能不要提这个，好像你有上过高中一样！ ”

“……”

“ 除了这个也没什么可能性啊 …… 那就不是你 ……” 小少爷继续兴致勃勃地开着脑洞， “ 我知道了！肯定是你儿子喝多了和 Mary 搞在了一起，然后大英雄你无处容身才前往日本投奔弟弟一家～ ”

“ 噗！ ” 看着对方一副 “ 我猜对了吧 ” 的洋洋得意脸， Terry 已经顾不上心疼浇了绿化带那口果汁， “ 你别猜了我认输 …… 真是那样倒好解决了。 ”

在地球的另一边，两个金发的人几乎同时感到一股寒意。

“Bless you （作者注：美国人听到别人打喷嚏就会说） …… 哎呀呀，难道穿得太少？ ” 娇俏的女子出声抱怨，顺手拎起 Rock 的外套披在身上， “ 不好意思借一下啦 …… 你这衣服不是 Terry 选的吧？ ”

“ 不是 …… 他的衣服倒是都我选。 ”

“……”Mary 翻了个白眼，转移了话题， “Rock 你和 Terry 谁比较厉害啊现在？我很好奇，不过没有亲自跟你交过手呢。 ”

“ 现在吗？一般来说可以算一半一半，切磋的话甚至我胜的多一点 …… 可是那家伙似乎根本没有认真的样子 ……” 红色的双眼闪过几丝抱怨， “ 小时候他还能认真一些，等到我能打赢他了，就完全变成 ‘ 反正我打不死你，你也不忍心打死我 ’ 这样 ……”

“ 说到这个，我们都觉得 KOF 大会应该给 Terry 发一个全勤的特别奖，因为他每届都参加但一个冠军都没拿过 …… 以他的实力，年轻时想必也认真不到哪里 ……” 金发的女子忍着笑。

“ 可是现在越来越不正经！以前打赢我还会一脸担心地跑过来，拉一把问 ‘ 有没有事 ’ ，现在就这样 ——” 青年站起身，摆出一副 “ 你不行啊 ” 的神色，一边咂嘴一边朝地上摇了摇食指。

“ 哈哈哈哈～ ”Mary 因为对方惟妙惟肖地模仿笑倒在椅子上， “ 男人年纪大了都会越来越 …… 啊啊这种话貌似不可以对青少年说呢～ ”

似乎有些不爽的瞥了她一眼， Rock 重新坐下来。

“ 不过 Terry 倒是比以前更注重力量了，当然也是体型变化的问题 …… 这可要归功于你啊 Rock ～ ”

“ 明明是那家伙吃了太多汉堡啦，不要什么事都怪我啊！我有印象开始 Terry 的肩膀和胸肌就厚得像熊了 ……”

“ 根本不是，他在你这个年纪 —— 啊，或许比你大点，还是以敏捷占优势的，虽然比不过我 …… 喏，幸好我有证据～ ”Mary 打开钱夹，抽出里面夹着的旧照，端详了几眼才递给了 Rock 。

那大概是十几年前的南镇，男子金色的长发拢在背后，在海风中微微飘起。阳光中鲜艳的帽子下，传说之狼注视着远处的海平面，嘴角的笑容十分平静；之下是被晒得颜色略深的健壮双臂，和比起 Rock 甚至还略显单薄的身板。 Terry 站在水里，包裹着挺拔双腿的牛仔裤胡乱卷着，脏兮兮的红色帆布鞋挂在脖子上。

“ 我偷拍的，哈哈哈～等到他有了啤酒肚，我就拿出来嘲笑他好身材是如何一去不复返的～ ” 看着青年目不转睛地盯着手里的照片，女子摇了摇又快空了的酒瓶， “ 不过我倒是有点饿了，来给我露两手吧 Rock 君～ ”

该死 …… 怎么可能有人把破烂牛仔裤穿得那么好看 ……Rock 又扫了几眼昔时邋遢而俊逸的青年，依依不舍地把目光拔出来向 Mary 丢过去 —— 看着对方双手合十一副拜托的样子，他认命地向厨房走去，但很快地又走了回来， “ 什么都没有，你是要我用魔法变出来吗？ ”

“ 啊啊 …… 我忘了，抱歉抱歉～ ”

就在这时，名存实亡的门口突然出现了另一个人的身影， “Rock 你叫我好找 …… 两位好兴致啊，跟我回 Howard 集团继续如何？那里的酒可要好多了～ ”

Mary 以一个杀手的敏捷 “ 刷 ” 地站起，好像她面前的酒瓶曾经装的都是白水， “Billy ，这么多年不见，你还在当 Geese 的走狗？ ”

“ 别说的那么难听嘛， Blue Mary 。我今天可主要是来收买你的。 ”Billy 将用惯的红色棍子立在一边，举起双手以示没有武器。

“ 晚了，我已经有雇主了。 ” 金发的女人见状也收起架势，冷冷地答道。

“ 你的雇主已经是死人了， ” 将一件绿色夹克丢给 Mary ，扎着鲜艳头巾的男子咧开嘴， “ 薪酬翻倍，食宿武器全供给，行动自由 —— 考虑一下吧！ ”

女子敏捷地伸手抓住对于她来说显得略有些大的夹克。这是她初恋男友的夹克，对方死于执行任务。有一次在擂台上 Mary 不小心将它剐了个口，为此 Terry 第一次开口拜托了不知火舞，在上面绣了一朵玫瑰；自此 Mary 不再穿那件衣服，每次交给雇主保管：一是自己没有固定的居所很不方便，二也表示了对雇主的忠诚。

而现在衣服回到了她手上，玫瑰鲜艳地晃着她的眼睛。这只可能有两个结果，一是如 Billy 所说人确实死了，二则更糟，对方放弃了她与委托，甚至有可能将她别的信息供了出去。

“…… 你们什么目的。 ”

“ 单纯缺人手而已， Howard 的计划需要精英， ”Billy 看了沉默不语的 Rock 一眼， “Geese 大人的儿子体内的力量还没觉醒，但我需要做好准备 …… 而且，在这小子身边和你的意愿也不相悖吧， Mary 。 ”

Blue Mary 也看向红眼的青年，此番的事情大大出乎她的意料 …… 然而如果真的可以直接接触 Rock 的行动，似乎 Terry 那边也会少担心一点。

“ 我接受，但有一个条件 ——” 女子最终开口， “ 我不接任何与 Terry Bogard 有关的委托。 ”

“ 没问题。 ” 男人勾起了嘴角。

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：于是把我京搞过来游说 ……Terry 狼印的嘲讽我给满分！貌似有一招台词改成了 F ＊＊ k you ？啧啧啧 …… 至于 Terry 年轻的形象，又是我的私心（感觉自己一直在写放闪 orz ） ……

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

7.

“ 所以比那还要糟到底是什么事啊啊啊啊啊啊！ Terry 你太吊人胃口了！ ” 行为作派和心理似乎完全还是少年的前拳皇一副好奇宝宝的追问脸不依不饶地缠着传说之狼问来问去。

“ 跟京并没有关系吧。哎 …… 就算你这样问，可是我真的说不出口啊 ……” 他自己也就算了，可是 Rock…… 还完全是白纸一样的年纪啊。

“…… 我明白了。 ” 面对尴尬的拒绝，小少爷意外地没有生气，而是起身面向着不远处的那片小区， “Terry 真是谨慎呢，是因为对方是想要照料保护的人吗？ …… 算了，还是请 Terry 听听我的事吧。 ”

“…… ！ ” 金发的男人没有抬头，默认了对方了然的事实。 “ 抱歉啊，京。 ”

“ 他就住在这小区呢，租的一个小单间。 ” 京用拖鞋踢着小径上的一颗石子， “ 安静而且离车站，超市和酒吧都不远，真是会选地方呢。 ”

“…… 你在说 —— 八神？ ”

京点了点头， “ 如果我说经常跑来这里，会不会很奇怪？ ”

“ 什 —— 啊，你们 …… 所以你今天是来找他的？那我 ——”Terry 慌忙起身，觉得脸上有些发烫；一半因为偶然撞破了别人的心事，一半因为也被巧合地暗合了心事。

“ 人不在啦， ” 京没有看他， “ 车祸，断了几根骨头，估计还至少要躺两周 …… 不过每次去医院拜访还满身石膏地叫嚣着要杀我，看来脑子没事。 ”

原来不是来找八神，是根本就住在这里 …… 沉默良久， Terry 看着对方的拖鞋开口， “…… 京，你和八神 ……”

“ 吻了，做了 —— 你能想象的不能想象的我们都干了， ” 黑发青年转头，眼睛里充满着几乎有些挑衅意味的不管不顾， “ 是不是和你料想的世仇不太一样啊，哈，哈哈哈哈 ……”

“…… 别笑了，看着难受，京。 ”Terry 踢开一堆空酒罐，快步走上前拍了拍草薙的肩膀。这种时候跟对方说 “ 你喝醉了 ” 也没什么用：作为一个男人， Terry 清楚地知道醉与不醉只会影响表达方式，而不是内容。他深吸了一口气， “…… 我跟 Rock 也是。 ”

“……”

京收了笑无言的注视了他一阵，伸手在袋子里拎出新的一罐啤酒递给他，后者接过，打开一口气喝了半罐。

“…… 八神出车祸又是怎么回事，以他的身手太不正常了吧。 ”

“ 都是我的错。 ” 京捏紧了手中空空的铝塑罐，略长的额发堪堪遮住他的眉毛，因酒精而略显呆滞的眼神给本来就秀气的脸平添了几分玻璃般的不谙世事， “ 当时要去赴小雪的约会装作没有听见他叫我，直接赶着黄灯冲过马路 …… 可是那家伙 …… 那家伙 ……”

“ 八神也 …… 真是执着啊 ……”

“ 你不知道， ” 草薙把脸在双手里埋了埋， “ 我看着他向我冲过来 —— 无视任何车水马龙，也听不见别人的喊叫和汽车的喇叭，那双眼睛里只有我一个人；其他整个世界，包括他自己，都不在里面 …… 你知道我 … 我 … 抱歉，突然跟你说这么奇怪的话 ……”

Terry 看着对方泛红的眼圈语无伦次， “ 虽然我不知道该说什么好，你能跟我说这些我真的很感激 …… 哎呀这么说又太客套，我 ——”

前拳皇笑了笑， “ 谢谢你， Terry ，我还真没想到还能找到个有点同病相怜的人说这个 ……” 京又新开了一罐啤酒， “ 我只是 …… 如果你曾经也被那样注视过，你是一辈子也忘记不了那个眼神的。 ”

想起了另一双红眼睛， Terry 点点头；虽然那双眼的主人远远没有这种近乎病态的执念。

“ 一开始确实觉得很烦人，一个那么有存在感的人纠缠着你叫嚣着要跟你拼命，不论是你要回家，要去约会还是逃学睡懒觉 …… 惯有的悠闲日子被打个稀碎。 ” 京把双臂枕在脑后伸长了双腿，换上轻快的口吻， “ 后来，尤其是发生了这么多事情，就慢慢不一样了。 ”

“ 你是说 Nests 和遥彼 …… ？ ”

“ 是啊 …… 自从 Orochi 之后就一直有这样那样的变故，复制人，改造人 …… 我也被变成 ’ 前拳皇 ’ 了，拜 K’ 那小子所赐 —— 据说他的拳套里封印着我的一滴血，这种话鬼才信，要真只是一滴血就能干翻 Nests ，八神那家伙一个月就能用我的血洗一次手岂不是要上天 ……”

99 年 Nests 抓走京搞出满世界的草薙京军队 Terry 也是知道的，京也因此元气大伤；而好不容易 K’ 端了 Nests 老巢之后又来了一个抢神器的麻子脸，然而在比赛结束时就人间蒸发了，调查更是发现那个人好像很多年前就已经死了 —— 搞得所有人都以为自己记忆错乱。但不管两人的实力因此变得怎样的不对等，八神追着京跑的影像已经深入所有认识他们的人的心。

“ 哈哈哈京你已经习惯了吧，我是说，有一天八神不再找你打架了，反而会心里不舒服吧。 ”

“ 我还真没想过，不过那家伙没有火焰时都能像个有条不紊的疯婆子一样来挠我，你说的情况真是难以想象 ……” 草薙家的少爷抓了抓头发， “ 庵他 …… 从来就不会正常表达感情，不是一句话不说把人冻死，就是 ’ 熊 ’ 的一下把人烧成炭。 ”

“ 很有画面感 …… 他也不介意你和雪？ ”Terry 觉得以那个红毛的性格，万一妒忌点什么的可能会直接行动。

“ 他自己的私生活比我的不能看多了，富婆，性感熟女 —— 还都是有胆识有气魄那种，还有他们对手乐队的吉他手七枷， ” 说到这里京不爽地翻了翻眼睛， “ 貌似更像在吃醋的人反而是我 ……”

金发的人轻咳了一下以免笑出声， “ 既然他不在意，你结婚就好了。 ”

“……” 昔日的拳皇对他报以无奈的目光， “Terry 我真是低估了你的混蛋程度 …… 是我在意啊，我在意！我们又不是炮友，何况心思给一个人了，另一个人的就少了，我也会觉得对不起雪啊！ ”

“…… 说的是啊。 ” 被指责的混蛋在心里扇了自己一巴掌。

“ 哦对了，也不知道你要来，这个送你吧！在进那个便利店之前买的 ——”

Terry 接过那个扁扁的方形盒子，居然是新发售的唱片。

“ 刚录制完就进了医院，倒是免了他讨厌的签售会～ ” 京凑过来小声说道， “ 歌词是我写的哦！ ”

“ 啊啊，真是多谢，我还没有听过八神的曲子，摇滚对于我来说有点年轻了，哈哈哈～ ” 看着包裹整齐的玻璃纸， Terry 心中感受到一阵无言的震撼，这是对由两个性格迥异却意外默契的人共同完成的作品的一种敬意。

“ 给你的小朋友听嘛！ ”

“ 别说， Rock 倒确实喜欢摆弄吉他，听到的旋律都可以弹出来。至于他有没有听过八神的曲子我就不清楚了 ……”

“ 他现在十七？十八？ ” 京闷笑着， “ 要放在十年前， Terry 你就叫做正太控～ ”

“ 喂，别用你们日本的变态词汇形容我啊！ ”

“ 哈哈哈哈不要较真嘛，以前那个荤段子能装三个火车皮的老油条哪儿去了～ ”

“ 去，少来！ ”Terry 笑着捶了对方一拳， “ 搞成这样纯粹是意外，我之前根本没对他抱那种心思。 ”

“Geese 的儿子吗 …… 没怎么跟他说过话，上次看见貌似你在挨他训的样子 ……”

“ 那很正常 ……” 想起经常被念叨不要穿鞋踩地毯不要乱丢脏衣服不要吃汉堡那种快餐要去指定的肉店买肉指定的菜市场买菜等等， Terry 无力地扶了扶额。

“…… 我根本不知道怎么办。 ” 传说之狼也终于打开了收得很紧的嘴，他并不是不爱说话，只是不怎么对别人谈及自己的事情， “Rock 貌似误会了什么，反正 ……”

“ 你们不是一起生活吗，找个机会解释清楚就好了嘛！ ”

“ 已经不了， Rock 最近决定跟他舅舅一起行动，因为对方声称知道 Rock 母亲的下落， ”Terry 苦笑着摇摇头， “ 所以才难办 ……”

“ 嗯 ……Howard 集团的话， Terry 一定是不受欢迎吧。 ”

“ 岂止， Billy 对 Rock 他爹的崇拜和忠诚已经超越我的理解范围了，我周游世界他都能找来报仇，我要是去他老家，肯定鸡飞狗跳 ……”

“…… 贵圈也是够乱的， Mary 知道吗？ ”

金发的脑袋摇了摇， “ 你是第一个撬出来这事的人， Rock 嘴巴可比我紧多了。 ”

“ 啊啊抱歉， ” 黑发男子明显忍着笑， “ 只是想象一下总有种传说之中左拥右抱的大英雄变身成猥琐大叔荼毒小年轻的感觉～ ”

“…… 京你总这样开嘴炮的话，估计追着你打的就不止是八神了。 ”

“ 开玩笑啦！ ” 京躲开对方佯攻过来的拳头， “ 就是说你们没表白就做了全套然后没法收场了？ ”

表白 …… 莫名想到 Rock 叼着一朵花站在自己面前， Terry 打了个寒噤， “ 靠！难道你们表白了？ ”

“……” 小少爷托着下巴想了很久， “ 好像没？ …… 不过情况不一样啦！我们心里都清楚。你这显然是误会吧，不说清楚没关系吗？ ”

“ 肯定不是没关系啊， ”Terry 苦笑， “ 但我也根本不知道 Rock 是怎么想的 ——”

“ 所以才叫你去表白啊，难不成等着对方开口 …… 喂喂这是我认识的那个传说之狼吗？ ” 京说得理所当然， “ 除非你不确定自己对他的感情 ——”

“ 开什么玩笑， ”Terry 打断对方的话， “ 我爱他，他妈的，我也爱 Mary ，这两种感觉是截然不同的。可是谁能告诉我哪种是什么真爱？或是我更爱的是哪个？还有是哪个混蛋默认的一个人同时只能爱上一个人的？！ ” 有些气不过，他用投篮的姿势把手中捏扁的酒罐掷向垃圾桶，金属碰到内壁发出 “ 当 ” 的一声脆响。

“ 哇 …… 这至少有七八米吧，太帅了， Terry ！ ”

后者不置可否地又开了一罐，三分线外投篮是他除了拳头最能拿得出手的东西了。

京喝了口啤酒接下他的话， “ 不管女人那边，还是男人那边，哪边都舍不下，哪边也都给不起；怎么做都是错的，怎么考虑都是走不通的 ……”

Terry 表示认同地喝了一口酒，因为口中比起他惯喝的牌子寡淡的味道砸砸嘴。一拍即合地两人互相看了看，嘴角都挂着抹苦笑。

“ 虽然对怎么办还是没什么头绪，跟京聊过心里真是舒服一些，多谢啦！ ”

“ 是啊，有人聊聊真是开心多了～ ”

“…… 不过，现在看来放手是万万做不到的，所以注定有人要伤心吧。 ”

“ 哥哥，你来试一下合不合适吧！ ”Andy 招呼正在院子里陪小公主练拳（其实是单方面挨揍）的 Terry ，手里是几条牛仔裤。

“ 诶，送我裤子？你哥我还不至于缺裤子穿啊～ ”Terry 笑着挡下顶到他脸前的胳膊肘， “ 自己留着穿嘛！ ”

“ 我又不爱穿牛仔裤 …… 这是春天一个什么东京牛仔爱好者推广会上买的，据说是日本很著名的牌子， E 什么的，哎呀就在嘴边 ……”

Terry 走过来拎起布料细细看了一眼，果然是很厚重的原色牛仔布，少说也有 20OZ ， “ 确实是好东西啊，这裤子要是不打架， 30 年也穿不坏。 ”

“ 是吧？有一个爱好者跟我说这种裤子多穿的话水洗落色能形成独特的纹路，叫什么 ‘ 养牛 ’…… 虽然我不太懂，但老哥你不是一直喜欢 vintage 牛仔嘛！ ”Andy 抱起很不满地冲过来的女儿，冲 Terry 笑笑。

“ 他说的没错，我以前的确养过牛 …… 不过再牛逼的牛仔裤也敌不过拳皇大赛啊，打得稍微激烈点就全是破口不能穿了。 ”

“ 是啊，所以就算你还要去打比赛，这么多条也能撑一阵嘛！ ”

“ 那我就不跟你客气啦，多谢哈老弟！ ”Terry 像以前一样拍了拍弟弟的肩膀， “ 来打两场？ ”

“ 自然奉陪！ ”

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：其实京少是我喜欢时间最久的，从小学五年级就 …… 嗯，感觉我京的话，感情会细腻坦率一点，他和八神的调调跟这两只完全不一样。（我写不好八爷肿么办）而且如果要炖肉的话也可以更污一点 ……

我也想要重磅牛仔裤！

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

8.

“ 行了，你们两个！ ” 一把木质折扇飞了过来，正中 Terry 轰向 Andy 的拳头， “ 好好的日子，非要搞的一身臭汗！快点洗洗，准备吃饭！ ”

“ 搞什么，阿舞你好歹也是格斗家， ”Terry 揉着被打中的小臂嘀咕， “ 而且干嘛不打 Andy……”

“ 用脚趾头想都知道为什么啊， ” 一直在观战的东丈走上前，给两人递上毛巾， “ 你以为夫妻档是怎么回事～ ”

“ 丈，怜花在呢。 ” 传说之狼出言制止好友，否则对方把不住门的嘴不知会跑出什么要限制年龄的话。

“ 对了丈，你和哥哥一起回去？ ”Andy 接过毛巾擦了擦脸和脖颈。

“ 啊，有些不处理不行的事。 ”

“ 诶 …… 听起来莫名让人有些在意呢。 ”

“ 哈！女人的事 …… 但是是大事！ ”

“ 女人本来就是大事哈哈哈哈～ ”

几人说说笑笑地向屋内走去。

酒足饭饱之后， Terry 收拾好自己那点有些可怜的行李，看时间还早，便在门口的习习凉风中坐了下来。

“ 哥哥， ” 即使穿着家居服，头发也依然梳得整整齐齐的 Andy 走过来，坐在他旁边， “ 早就想跟你单独聊聊天了。 ”

“ 哎哎？也是呢， ” 他拍拍弟弟的肩膀， “ 阿舞一直很粘你呢。 ”

“ 根本不是因为这个好吧 ……”

“…… 从我们给养父报仇，已经过了这么久了啊 ……”Terry 注视着夜空，背后隐隐传来 Andy 的妻子唤女儿洗澡的声音， “ 你已经过上了崭新的生活了啊， Andy 。 ”

是啊，弟弟挑起了武馆的大梁，妻儿环绕，弟子北斗丸和 Rock 一样，也作为新近的格斗家逐渐崭露头脚。他的生活平静而幸福，离当初颠沛流离又居无定所躲避 Geese 追杀的日子已然渐行渐远。可是自己，却好像怎样也跨不出命运的漩涡。

“ 我正想说这件事，虽然有点老生常谈 …… 现在 Rock 也大了，哥哥你也要为自己考虑考虑啊，总是漂来漂去 ……”

“ 诶，连你也 ……” 年长一些的人挑了挑眉， “ 要我和 Mary 结婚吗？总感觉说出来也想像不到是什么样子啊，大概是我们都没准备好吧。 ”

“ 哥， ”Andy 突然把手放到了他手背上， “ 要是这样想，永远都准备不好的！ ”

“……”Terry 有些愣怔地看向自己一点也不像美国人的弟弟。

“ 我曾经一直是这样想的，觉得自己不够强大，无法给我爱的人他们想要的生活，才一再拒绝阿舞的追求 ……”Andy 垂下眼睛， “ 其实我 ……”

“Andy……”

“…… 哥哥，其实我一直都对自己抱有恨意，恨自己的天分不够，恨自己的力量不够 …… 就连唐福禄老师都把八极奥义传授于你，为养父复仇的事，也基本落在你一个人身上 —— 我不甘心，我确实不甘心呀！ ”

沉浸到过去的情绪之中， Andy 的手颤抖着握成了拳头， Terry 睁大了眼睛，惊得半天说不出话。虽然他不算特别粗心的人，然而比起弟弟严谨的作派，还是太散漫而随性 …… 想到年轻时也对 Andy 说了不少 “ 要努力修行，明年不要让我的拳头失望 ” 一样的话，却不想给对方造成了如此的压力与负担。不过唯独复仇这件事他不会后悔 —— 卷入那种奇怪的梦魇的只要他一个人就好。

“ 当时修炼时好像还下过 ‘ 什么时候比哥哥厉害，才有跟阿舞在一起的资格 ’ 这种奇怪的决定呢， ”Andy 倒是笑着拍了拍他示意不用介怀， “ 非常无道理地将自己无能导致的结果推给女人，是不是很可笑？ ”

“…… 啊，谁都有年轻犯蠢的时候啊，记得我败给克劳萨之后吗 ——”Terry 眨巴眨巴眼睛，不知道该说什么。

“ 或许真是有年纪尚轻考虑不周的因素，可主要还是因为当时的我，觉得她期待的，她爱的，是更好的更有力量的我。 ”Andy 抬眼看了看比他大不了多少的哥哥， “ 但是不是 …… 其实不是。我后来才想明白，每个人在世界上都有自己的身份；有的人是 KOF 冠军，有的人是亿万富翁 …… 可是阿舞爱上的我，如果她真的能爱上什么可以称作 ’ 我 ’ 的角色，那一定不是因为我参加 KOF ，也不是因为我是你弟弟 …… 而就是因为我本人。诚然变好变强没有坏处，但如果任由 ‘ 变好变强 ’ 这种信念将我自身从她身边夺走了，那岂不是太本末倒置了。 ”

“…… 老弟，你的话对我来说有点太哲学了 ……” 听得有些晕的传说之狼把金发揉得极乱， “ 但非常精彩！ ”

“ 我跟阿舞也就此谈过一次，她倒是觉得，如果等准备好再去做事，活着就太没意思了 …… 我果然还是无法认同她这种思维，但是不能再用自己的事情勉强她了。事实证明，我之前确实因为想的太多而畏手畏脚 …… 现在这样的日子，就是我想要的。 ”Andy 伸手替他理了理头发， “ 所以大哥你，也不要因为想太多而错过时机啊！我们可都不年轻了 —— 已经快要让位给北斗丸和 Rock 他们了吧。 ”

Terry 心情复杂地看着弟弟的蓝眼睛，眼角已经有了些许纹路，有的浅淡，有的已经略明显：他知道自己也是一样。格斗是一门实打实的青春饭， Andy 已经藉由格斗找到了他最珍贵的东西，而他所拥有的 …… 还只有这对拳头。

“ 啊啊，大哥你明早的飞机吧，已经这么晚了 …… 糟糕！快去休息吧，早上我会叫你的！ ”Andy 扭头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，急忙起身将 Terry 拖向他睡的客房。

“ 喂喂我还根本不困呐， Andy……”

有人陪伴的旅途过得很快，几乎是一转眼， Terry 就和好友东丈站在客厅中，面对着重新倒塌的后院门与桌上空酒瓶的半壁江山。

“Terry…… 这是被抢劫了吗？ ” 半顷，东丈开口。

“…… 怎么可能，本来也没什么东西， ”Terry 走到沙发，放下肩上的袋子， “ 门是我撞坏的，酒 …… 大概是 Mary 来过？ ”

“ 你你你 —— 你是怎么把门撞成这样的？！ ”

“ 哎呀呀意外，意外！你随便挑一间屋子打地铺吧，除了最里面那间不行，是 Rock 的。想睡床的话跟我挤挤也行。 ” 接过对方的行李， Terry 抬手指了指卧室方向。

东丈看起来还是因为门而惊魂未定， “ 哦 …… 那，那打扰了 ……”

两人各自睡了一觉，又出门祭了五脏庙，东丈便迫不及待准备前往 Howard 集团。

“Terry ，我 …… 见鬼，我有点紧张 ……” 东丈穿了一套相比他平日收敛得多的衣服，走在 Terry 旁边。

…… 我更紧张， Terry 心想。 “ 你去见 Billy ，又不是去见妹子，紧张个鬼啦！ ”

“ 谈崩了就见不成妹子啦！不过你干嘛跟着我啊， Billy 看见你没有气也能冒出三分吧，快走快走～ ”

“ 哎哎哎这真是过了河就拆桥 ——”Terry 躲开好友的假意推搡， “ 我也有要见的人，不过放心，不会让 Billy 看见我的～ ”

“ 你要见的人在 Howard ？ ” 东丈张大了嘴， “ 什么情况？ ”

传说之狼一瞬间意识到 Rock 跟着 Kain 行动的事情还不是广为人知，不过倒是没有必要瞒着东丈， “ 我忘了告诉你 …… 但是你以为 Howard 现在的老大是谁？ ”

“ ！ ”

黑色短发男人的嘴张得更大了，但 Terry 已经撇下他迈开步子继续向前走去， “ 好了把嘴闭上，快走吧。 ”

等到两人来到 Howard 高楼的外围，天色已经相当暗了，这倒称了两人的意：大白天想闯入戒备森严的地方还是太有难度了，虽然两人都没有多好的潜伏能力，但是鉴于东丈根本就没有打算偷摸进去， Terry 恰好可以利用骚乱隐藏更多的时间。

“ 那就拜托你了，丈。 ”Terry 向走向门口的好友竖了竖拇指，对方也竖起拇指作为回应。

趁着对方与警卫谈话的时候， Terry 动作尽量轻地翻过了墙头，打晕了一个注意到他准备大喊大叫的人，躲躲藏藏地借着夜色混进了楼内。

迟早会被发现的， Terry 按着电梯的按钮想着。这座大楼的监控没有死角，而他的外型又太显眼，所以只能尽快找到 Rock 本人，否则如果落到被枪子招呼的境地即使是他也不能保证全身而退，还会连累东丈。闪入电梯，他试图搜索脑内上次来到这座楼的印象，本能却比那更快，直接按了顶楼。 Terry 抑制着按键橙红色光芒带来的不安，听到自己砰砰的心跳。

隐约听见练拳的声响，迈出电梯的传说之狼感激了一下幸运女神的眷顾： Rock 一般习惯在这个时间修炼，而地点 Terry 则全是凭直觉选的。他轻轻地推开沉重的天台门，不出意外地看见青年一身黑色的身影，金色的头发显得格外耀眼。

Rock 向他所站的方向瞥了一眼，身形滞了一下，随即打出的拳脚格外凌厉凶狠了起来。

“Rock ！ ” 必须抓紧时间， “ 我需要和你谈谈。 ”

身后一片嘈杂：他似乎已经晚了，一队佣兵一样的人马涌上天台， Terry 扫了一眼各人摆出的架势；并非是他的对手，但也不是善类。

青年停下了动作，红色的眼睛再次投向这边， Rock 竖起一只手示意人群退下不要声张，一边扯过毛巾，绕过 Terry 向楼内走去。

“Rock ！ ” 男人自然不会允许他这么做，伸手抓住他的左手腕。

“ 我没有什么可和你谈的了， Terry 。 ” 青年甩开对方的手，退后一步。

“ 你准备一辈子不同我再联络再见面吗？为什么？我们的感情有那么不堪一击吗？！ ”

“ 感情？ ” 顶着毛巾的青年笑了一下，这令 Terry 感到难受， “ 你是在跟我谈感情？如果是那些无聊的父子关系，或是那个人的死，那还是算了。 Terry ，我说过了，你不欠我什么。 ”

移动几步，金发的男子再次挡在了青年面前， “Rock ，如果我请求你不要走，不要和我分开，你会不会留下？之前你说过了结这桩事后一定会回来，又作不作数？ ”

“Terry Bogard ， ”Rock 抬眼盯住他，目光晦暗而愤怒， “ 你要是和我谈如果，就不要期待我回答任何问题。比起这个 ——” 看着因自己的话语而张嘴欲反驳的男人， Rock 将毛巾丢到一边， “ 你跟我在这里打一场，我就答应和你谈谈，如何？ ”

昔日的南镇英雄连嘴唇都颤抖起来，不由自主地握紧了拳头。

“ 决定吧。 ” 青年摆出了他熟悉的架势，似乎在欣赏他的犹豫，又好像因此备受折磨。

“ 我拒绝！打一场什么问题都不能解决 ——”

“ 是吗？那么连打一场都不敢，又能解决什么？ ”

Rock 收起架势，脚步迈远了去， “Terry ，你为什么不敢面对我身上的命运 …… 吞并其他势力的火线我虽然没有身在其中，甚至没有参与计划；但你以为那些伤亡会算在谁的头上？那些因此死去的几十人命，真的可以和我无关吗？我 …… 我已经不在你的那个世界 ——”

“ 别说了！我当然不敢！ ” 几乎用吼的打断对方的话， Terry 胸口一阵窒痛；恐惧这东西绝不是什么因为经历过了所以可以克服的，事实上正是因为食髓知味，才更分明地知道自己在害怕什么： “ 没有你的生活 …… 那已经是我不能想象的，即使你走后我确实活到了现在，也是因为每天幻想有一天你会回来，回到我的身边，过着凭借你真正的意志选择的生活 —— 不会被勉强，被要挟的日子，而那一定不会同我的生活相背离！ Rock ，你以为我选择不干涉你的决定就意味着不在意或是不想牵涉其中吗？可是从我们第一次遇见，或者更早到你还没有出生的时候，我就已经注定无法置身事外了！ ”

被激动的情绪驱使着， Terry 并没有注意到年轻人的肩膀因他的话而细微耸动起来，似乎在畏惧夜色的深寒。

“…… 我现在的道路，就是我自己选择的。想得到什么东西，怎么可以不付出代价呢？ ” 青年垂下了眼睛， “Terry ，没有人绑架我，但是在我答应和那个人一起行动的同时，就已经在慢慢远离你的身边，做着与你不同甚至相反的事 …… 多少次我用模棱两可的语言试图说服自己，以为自己可以成为那个两手抓得满满的幸运儿；可是改变并不是一瞬间发生的，做取舍并不是在下决断，而是在不知不觉中就已经完成的了，这些你又了解吗？ ”

“ 就算做取舍是无法避免，可我们做的一切努力都是在避免面对这样的取舍不是吗？！你认为我在多管闲事，而且试图说服我认为自己在多管闲事，是因为什么？因为我被称作这个镇子的英雄，还是我是你眼中永不沉睡的英雄？难道我将你留在身边，就是把你的命运轨道从变成 Geese 扳到变成我？ ”Terry 咽了口唾沫，好友，京与弟弟的话似乎回荡在耳边：

—— 人家姑娘都爱上你了，就算在一起只能给她添乱，可怎么可能要她一个女孩子独自背负沉重的爱情

—— 所以才叫你去表白啊，除非你不确定自己对他的感情

—— 我果然还是无法认同她这种思维，但是不能再用自己的事情勉强她了

是啊 …… 这些从年轻萌生，而年轻时却未曾拥有的体悟，竟是如此浅显直白： “Rock ，不管你选择过什么样的生活，这确实是你的事，我也尊重你决定的自由；但是你若把所有你的事看作和我无关，我万万不会答应。你要寻找母亲的下落，我就也一块找；你要做一个著名格斗家，我的力量随时为你所用；就算你要杀人放火，我也绝不会放任你一个人行动 —— 我是说，得先过了我这关。事已至此，我怎么敢无视你的心意，怎么可能无视你的心意？！ ”

他的话引得黑衣青年叹了口气，脚步慢慢地向高楼的边缘踱去； Terry 紧张地注视着对方的一举一动。

“…… 每次看着这个城市，我都想：这里的每个人都像我一样必须要做自己不喜欢的事吗？ Billy 也好， Kain 也好，为什么总有这样的那样的人想要再续那个人的霸业，甚至想要让我接替他的位子？ ” 大概是风有些大， Rock 的声音显得破碎而模糊， “ 如果命运或者血脉这种东西存在，如果我变成了和 Terry 你一样的人却不得不走上 Geese 的道路 ——”

无法无动于衷， Terry 几大步跨过去，从背后抱住了他的狼崽， “……Rookie ，不会有那种事情发生的，你有什么样的灵魂，我们都看得见。我对你有如此信心，你也多少相信自己一点啊！ ”

略微汗湿的衣物纤维被晚风吹得冰凉， Terry 皱了皱眉让对方更靠紧自己的身体；怀内的躯体抖动了一下，终于慢慢平静地放松了下来。

“……Blue Mary 姐，怎么办？ ”

“ 什么怎么办 …… 你们聊过了？啊你说那个 —— 说实话，不知道怎么办，不过你放心，我会处理好的。 ”

青年感到发梢下缘传来一阵温热绵软的触感，带着丝绒一样的轻柔与叹息一般的不可捉摸 …… 那是 —— ！

…… 居然在这种地方！他猛地用手肘向后击去，碰撞的声音因为中空的腹腔显得沉闷，然而对方像山一样连声都没有吭。

用上全副力气挣脱开男人， Rock 扭头向楼梯口冲去；脚步在中途停顿了一下，然后便是铁门开合的巨响。

“Rookie……” 被推了一个趔趄的 Terry 急忙转过身，却正好照面了青年停顿的原因， “Mary ？？？！！你你 —— 为什么在这里 ——”

金发的杀手玫瑰看起来并没有多惊讶，或许是出色直觉已为她打了预防。然而她大步走过来扬起胳膊，眼里满是难以置信被背叛的暗红；看来是已经差不多看了全套。

Terry 是第一次挨 Blue Mary 的掌掴，而且对方用了不输于勾拳的力道，使得整个头都因此偏向一侧。他一侧耳朵嗡嗡作响，鲜红的掌印迅速地在半张脸上火辣辣地蔓延起来。

“……Terry ，你 ……” 在他的沉默中，女子用光了力气一般滑坐到地上。

传说之狼蹲下来， “ 我不想说道歉的话， Mary ，我对你的感情每一分都不是假的。但是，把全部的感情给你我也真的无法做到， ” 他扶起对方的双肩， “ 如果伤害到你了，我感到抱歉。 ”

“Terry ，我并不是 …… 不能理解你的做法，可是我也做不到不介意 …… 我真的做不到！ ”Mary 低着头，金发掩盖了她的表情，她吸了口气， “…… 让我静一下吧， Terry 。还有，快去 3011 找你的 Rookie ，他刚才冲下楼的时候，脸上可全是眼泪。 ”

金发的男人心中大震，轻揽了一下女人娇小的肩头，慌忙起身向楼梯口奔去。

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：我本人对 Andy 这个角色没什么感觉，但是写的时候似乎是意外暗合了自己的一些心境 …… 或许我也在嫉妒着像 Terry 那般耀眼的人吧。总之 OOC 在所难免，希望我的自由发挥在 Andy 控们看来不算太离谱。

潜入黑帮 …… 总感觉怪怪的，但我真不会写。还有貌似这地方叫 Geese Tower ？不知道对不对先不改了。希望表白不会很苏 orz ，作者我自己的表白跟这种完全不一样 ……

于是老男人玩脱了 2333333 ～渣男玩脱梗我可以写一年～

霜叹感谢阅读到这里的你。

9.

Terry 用指节敲了敲门板，意料之中地没有回应。

“ 喂 ——Rookie ，见死不救的话，一分钟之后我恐怕会被 Billy 带手下射成筛子 ——”

话音未落，门开了。

Rock 眼圈红红的站在门口，好像眼珠掉色染了周围的皮肤，瞟了他一眼之后神色多了些许嘲讽， “ 你处理得够快的啊。 ”

抬手抚了抚脸颊，皮肤传来的刺痛让 Terry 咧了下嘴， “…… 就别调侃我了， Rookie 。 ”

Rock 叹了口气，放开门把手转身向屋内走去。 Terry 连忙跟上，顺手带上了门。

“ 你在喝酒？ ” 进到小门厅的传说之狼敏锐地捕捉到了空气中酒精的味道。

“ 嗯，又要说未满 21 岁不许喝吗？ ”Rock 拿起放在茶几的方形杯子，里面琥珀色的液体还有很多 …… 他才只喝了一口而已。

冰冷的触感压下了脸上他努力忽略的灼痛，是 Rock 将杯子贴上了他脸上的掌印。他斜眼瞥去，厚重的玻璃外壁挂着些许稀薄的冷雾，液体中悬浮着的漂亮冰球折射着光线。 “ 啊啊 …… 好多了，多谢。 ”Terry 抬手扶住杯子。

似乎并不打算说话， Rock 在他对面的沙发上坐下来，眼睛却没有从他身上移开。

“ 我在日本的时候和老友们谈了一些话， Mary 也说过些我没有听进去的忠告 —— 啊顺便说一下，日本的什锦炒饭好吃极了，里面的香肠也是， ”Terry 拿下杯子喝了一口，威士忌顺着他的喉管燃烧下去，引出了肺腑里更多的话语： “ 之前我一直是抱着 ‘ 总有一天你要和我分开，有自己独立的生活 ’ 这种念头与你一起生活，实在是蠢到家了 …… 就像活得好好的人每天想着总有一天要死一样蠢；为此我还设想了许多个你走之后我可以干的事，虽然到头来一个也没有成功实施 …… 我现在不这么想啦，即使貌似还是一点都帮不上你的忙的样子。 ”

“…… 你总是 ‘ 觉得怎样怎样 ’ ，然后便擅自做决定， Terry 。不要忽略我的成长啊。 ” 青年抢下他手里的酒杯喝了一大口，又递还到他手上。

“ 哈哈哈 —— 与其说忽略，不如说我是太害怕承认你的成长吧 ——Rookie ，等你到我这把岁数就知道，面对自己的光鲜的一面是容易的，而面对自己即使努力也无能为力的事情是很艰难的；这也是为什么我一直回避思考对你的感情 …… 不过我们两个人的分别，最好再过个七八十年～ ” 看着对方努力咽下并不享受的饮品， Terry 将自己舒服地向后陷进沙发里， “ 你怎么看？虽然对 Rookie 你来说是平添了这么大的累赘，但你的心思要是还是跟那天一样的话就收下吧？ ”

“…… 婆婆妈妈的，是因为老了吗？ ”

冷冷地开口却被绯红的脸色出卖了真实心情，金发的青年直接倾身爬上横亘两人之间的茶几，两手架在他身体两侧的沙发扶手上，居高临下地吻了他；毫无防备的 Terry 几乎掉了手中的杯子。

“ 现在就开始嫌我老啊～ ” 四片嘴唇终于分开时， Terry 略喘着抱怨。

“Blue 姐说你这样在 Pao Pao Cafe 吻过她。 ”Rock 顺势爬上他的沙发，分立在他腿两侧的膝盖上留着少许因压着玻璃留下的红印， Terry 伸手揉了揉。

“ 你们到底聊了我多少黑历史 ……” 传说之狼无奈地揉了揉额角，当天的疯狂举动换来了满堂的喝彩和口哨，还有店主 Richard 送的两杯咖啡，虽然他一贯也在那里白吃白喝。 “ 我是不是要好好补偿你一下？ ” 抬眼正对上因动作伸展而露在 T 恤下摆与短裤裤绳之间的一线白皙的肚腹，他的喉结不自主地上下动了动。

没有出声回应， Rock 伸手拿过他指间的杯子，看着他的眼睛慢慢喝空了里面的酒，回身放在了茶几上。

“ 啊，这倒是给了我灵感（作者乱入：也给了我灵感＝ w ＝）。 ”

长沙发默默地承受着连头发都纠缠得难解难分的双份体重，快速解决掉彼此衣物的两人赤裸的皮肤蹭在皮质表面上发出滞涩的声响。 Terry 探起上身从杯子里拿出了一个冰球叼在嘴上，低头吻上对方的身体。寒冷的冰与温热的唇悬殊的温差令之下的皮肤瑟缩着躲避他攻城略池的迂回路线。

“ 喂 —— 很冰啊！ ” 青年推着他的头抗议， “ 根本不好玩吧！ ”

叼着冰的男人向他比了一个 “ 嘘 ——” 的手势，把冰遗留在肚脐处，张口含住已经很精神的部位，微凉的舌尖轻绕着潦草爱抚便感到它迅速地变硬充血。在对方由清晰变至有些作哽的吸气声中，他将顶部抵在上颚处，一路滑到喉咙。

即使在性爱中着力取悦对方， Terry 并不常做这种多少会有些不适的事；然而就反应来看，效果似乎还不错。

“ 哈啊 —— 不行， Terry 你快起来 …… 我要 —— 哇啊啊啊！你 —— 你搞什么，混蛋！ ”

“ 慢慢来～你太心急了， ” 长发的男子拿起冰块轻轻贴了一下那物事的底端，解决了对方太敏感的问题，也因此结结实实挨了一脚。他暗自笑着排空嘴里的空气，用嘴唇包住牙齿在前部摩挲；光滑的口腔黏膜清晰地感受到对方的跳动， Terry 再次吞吐了下去。青年的声音里带上了深眠初醒的睫毛般的轻颤，方才不由自主夹在他的头两侧的双腿也软了下来。

一来二去地玩到冰球化光，下颌发酸， Terry 才在喉间用上几分力气，引得青年终于释放了出来。

“Rookie…… 现在问好像不太合适但我在意很久了， ” 将口中的液体吐到杯子里， Terry 开口问四肢平摊眼神迷离的狼崽， “ 最开始你小子为什么那么长时间都没有联络我？ ”

“ 你 …… 你不是也一样没有联络我吗老男人！ ” 依旧喘息着， Rock 的声音带着些许浓重的鼻音。

“ 你身处这种环境谁知道在干什么能不能随便接电话啊！ ”

“ 那不是更需要担心一下嘛！ ” 红眼青年小声嘀咕道， “ 你一点担心我的迹象都没有！ ”

“……”

Terry 把年轻人漂亮的身体捞到怀里，用嘴唇蹭了蹭对方不满时习惯性紧抿的嘴角， “ 我不担心你哟， Rookie 。 ”

宽厚的掌抚过骨架匀称的肩背，轻轻地在体侧摩挲，给暴露在空气中变得微凉的皮肤带来想要靠近的暖度。 Rock 随着他的动作舒展了身体，不解地直直看着他，目光中的埋怨软化下来，甚至有几分娇嗔的风情。

“ 担心的话，就要有 Rookie 可能遇上不好事情的假设吧， ” 传说之狼笑出一口白牙，不自禁地用嘴唇去碰触那对似乎在太过认真地等待的红眼睛， “ 我可不想让那种念头出现在脑子里。 ”

躲避性的闭上眼睛，青年愣怔了一会儿，轻轻把头埋进他的胸口， “…… 真是强词夺理啊， Terry 。 ” 含混的嘟囔低低传来。

传说之狼揉着眼前毛茸茸的脑袋，哈哈地笑着。

“ 明明是一直跟 Blue 姐在成双入对 ——”

意识到了什么，青年立刻住了口，然而显然已经有些迟了；停下蹂躏他头发的 Terry 将两人拉至面对面，蓝眼睛里先是闪过惊讶，再是了然，然后夹带了几分在他看来很危险的似笑非笑。

“ 都动用了 Howard 的手段 …… 这么不坦率的公报私仇没关系么， ”Terry 回身又从杯中挑了一块冰， “ 看来真得做点什么，让你好好记住要交给我多一点呢～ ”

“ 哇啊 —— 又来？！ ”

Rock 闪躲着 Terry ，但没有成功；后者眼疾手快地把住他的臀抬将起来，湿热的鼻息与凌乱的金发洒在两腿之间，痒痒的令他想发笑。然后已经领教过的温凉触感从后方的褶皱传来，稍作润泽过后，舌尖以不容置疑的霸道抵着冰块送了进去。

“ 啊啊啊 ——Terry 你这个 —— 变态！ ” 青年猛地尖叫出来，寒冷的冰与火热的舌，双重的刺激令他下意识地踢蹬了几下双腿，精神有些恍惚起来。不同于竭力镇守的理智，他的身体却轻颤着，张翕着，期待着对方进一步的动作；融化的水逐渐充盈了并没有多少液体的黏膜，而完全不同于手指的柔韧绵软触感扫过肠壁，引得全身都酥软了下来。

“ 还有力气骂人啊。 ” 一番胡搅蛮缠的撩拨之后，忍了蛮久的男人慢慢地进入了正题。他的小狼崽脸上侵染出鲜艳的颜色，依然不太适应地绷紧了身体。将虎口卡在触感细腻的膝弯，他抬高了对方的腿，顺带在紧实的臀瓣上轻掐了一把，惹得满眼泪花的 Rock 狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

…… 绝对是故意的！绝对是！青年皱着眉头咬牙切齿，努力不让什么太奇怪的声音从嘴中流泻出来。然而这似乎越来越困难：每次又快又狠地将他推至接近临界，随后又放缓下来，慢慢地，一下下的挤开颤动着收紧的黏膜，深入到底，再缓缓抽出 …… 这样的慢条斯理让他难耐地扭着腰，脸上写满了欲求不满。如此来回几轮， Rock 真的觉得自己要晕过去了，可对方似乎一点饶过自己的意思也没有 ……

“…… 不要了 —— 啊 ——Terry ，我不要了 ——Terry—— 啊 —— 啊 ——” 认命地看向那对因情欲而染上深邃的海蓝眼睛，青年觉得自己的意识逐渐和目光一起涣散着失去焦点。

“ 干嘛不要， Rookie ，你不欢迎我吗～ ”Terry 笑着倾身，轻啄对方呻吟着的半开双唇。

回应他的是颈上突然发力的手，青年急不可耐地几乎将自己的上半身拉离沙发，羞愤而渴求地又吻又咬他的嘴唇。绞紧他的身体没有丝毫松动，甚至逐渐带上了想要绞断他的力道，又因为柔软的本质而化作另类的刺激，这让他也不想再忍耐下去了。

“ 你 —— 啊 —— 混账，上辈子 —— 真的是狼么 ……” 就算是咬紧了牙也阻止不了逃逸出喉间的声音， Rock 在头脑彻底陷入混乱之前口齿不清地挣扎出了最后一个还算完整的句子。

动作随着逐渐升温的喘息而逐渐急促，又因此催生出更急促的喘息，情话与呻吟在唇齿间交换着，一浪高过一浪的快感将两人席卷而去。

（后话：然后在下一次两人切磋时，某有为青年无视规则也不防守，不要命地将各种招式疯狂往某老男人脸上招呼，于是后者被迫鼻青脸肿地顶了两个礼拜纱布；而由于他对外将这解释成家暴，导致 Pao Pao Cafe 里请 Mary 喝咖啡的各种男性少了一半以上 …… ）

Terry 睡得非常沉，以至于最后是被某人捏着鼻子强行叫醒。

“Terry ， Terry ，我要上厕所啦！ ” 被扣住腰的年轻人哇哇大叫， Terry 有些迷茫地抬起手臂， Rock 迅速地蹿下床一溜烟跑进卫生间。

原来梦里一直较着劲不放他走么 …… 传说之狼翻了个身，微闭着眼睛想睡个回笼觉；但不久一阵熟悉的食物香气让他的肚子抗议了起来。

“ 真是的 …… 不让人好好睡觉。 ” 自言自语念叨着， Terry 起身穿上衣服走出房间；他的狼崽依然是黑色 T 恤黑色短裤地坐在餐桌前看着报纸，桌上是咖啡和金枪鱼三明治。

“ 早啊， Rookie ～ ”

“ 一点都不早，我睡过了一个会议 ……” 青年用苦大仇深的目光瞥了一眼他和他身后的沙发， “ 还得编个理由给舅舅 …… 哎呀不要摸我脑袋啦！ ”

男人并不理会地将他本来也不怎么规整的头发搓成一团乱毛， “ 那种小事情 …… 推给丈好了～ ”

“…… 我还以为你们彼此都忘记了对方的计划呢。 ”

“ 是啊我也没想到他们能谈一晚上 ……”Terry 毫不客气地开始吃早餐， “ 但显然建议他请对方出去喝酒是个好主意。 ”

轻微的敲门声传来， Rock 起身开门，跟过来的人让 Terry 险些将咖啡喷了一桌。

“Mary ？！ ” 满脸通红地咳嗽着， “ 昨晚就很在意了，你为什么会在这里？ ”

“ 啊 …… 其实 Blue Mary 姐是我让 Billy 雇佣过来的，虽然并没料到他会把你的雇主杀了， ”Rock 有些歉意地看了看女人， “ 要杯咖啡吗， Blue 姐？ ”

“ 乐意之至。 ” 看着男人明显咳嗽得更厉害了， Mary 伸手拍了拍他的后背。

“ 我本来只是避免 Howard 的对手雇佣了 Blue 姐， Kain 似乎以为我要以此控制 Terry 倒是特别爽快的同意了 ……Blue 姐在这的话，和 Terry 你的联络也会方便一点。 ” 青年看着喝咖啡的两人， “ 结果直接被你搅了个乱七八糟 ……”

“ 谁知道你打我的主意之后还要打我女人的主意啊！ ”

“ 鬼才打你的主意，你和你的好友们都是搅局高手好么，雇你们的话什么样的集团都会垮吧！ ”

“Terry ，解释一下我什么时候成了你的女人？ ”

“……OK ，我吃饭，我闭嘴。 ” 被围攻的人摊了摊手，拿起了咬了一口的三明治。

“ 不过 ……”Rock 看着食欲很好的人，有些欲言又止， “ 抱歉， Terry ，我暂时还不能留你在 Howard 。不是不要你管我的事啦！ ” 看见对方微变的脸色，他补了一句， “ 你也不想想 Billy 和 Kain 那边，同意你留下来的概率和那个人复活的可能差不多吧，你总不能在我这足不出户。 ”

“ 那你跟我回去嘛！又不远 ……” 想到明天又没得吃， Terry 惋惜起了刚刚被吞下肚的三明治。

冲他翻了一个白眼， Rock 转向 Mary ， “ 虽然违反了你的要求，但能不能暂时先拜托你照看一下这家伙， Blue 姐？不过 Kain 的例会你还是得参加，我这边有什么行动也会请你转达给 Terry 的。 ”

“ 可以哦～ ” 女子答应得很爽快。

“ 喂！ Mary ！ ” 长发的男人眼神幽怨地投向他的玫瑰花， “ 你就这么答应了这小子？ ”

“ 你有意见吗？ ” 似乎提醒着对方 “ 我还有帐没跟你算哦？ ” ，微笑着的漂亮蓝眼睛转向他， Terry 立即噤声，明智地选择闭嘴。

“…… 还是不得不请你们离开这里了，在 Kain 发现之前， ” 红眼的青年将画好的路线图递给 Mary ，食指点着画了红圈的某处， “ 东丈在这个地方等你们。 ”

“ 我在门口，别让我等太久啊 Terry ～ ” 接过纸张， Mary 向还在张着嘴的男人眨眨眼，离开了房间。

“Roo——kie ，不要让我等太久哦～ ” 两人相拥着，从对方身上的衣服织物中散出来些许桃金娘与无花果的气息， Terry 埋头嗅了嗅，他眼前的耳朵迅速变红了。

“…… 一直都很想说，不要像叫你那只会 Power Gyser 的猴子一样叫我啊 ……” 轻声抱怨着， Rock 就着拥抱的姿势将他的头发轻轻拢到脑后，绑成一束。

“ 还真是，意外地很像啊，哈哈哈～不过 Wooky 也不知跑去哪里了，或许在周游世界吧 ……” 想到心爱的宠物， Terry 叹了口气。

青年抱紧了他， “…… 我会尽可能的回去的， Terry 。 ”

“ 嗯，不要勉强。 ”

“ 还有 …… 不知道事态会变成什么样，但请你注视着我，如果我变成 ——”

用手指堵住对方的嘴唇， “ 啊～啊～，一定会阻止你，我知道～但是你不想和 Geese 一样其实只要做一件事 ——”

他凑近一脸认真地等着答案的人耳边， “ 无论多少岁也不要梳背头用发蜡～ ”

“ 呃呃 …… 笑话太冷啦， Terry ！ ”

“ 怎么样，确实很简单吧～ ” 传说之狼朝对方洒了一个飞吻，转身向门口走去。

“…… 结果被 Rock 摆了一道啊。 ” 三人走在街上， Mary 出声抱怨。

“Mary 你在说什么， Rock 这不是成人之美嘛！ ” 东丈心情好得几乎哼起小曲， “ 晚上我们四个人去约会吧？ ”

虽然没有立刻让 Billy 同意妹妹和自己交往，但似乎戴头巾的固执男人至少回到了之前睁一只眼闭一只眼的不爽态度；虽然在 Terry 看来，或许真正原因是他被妹妹家暴折磨得有些心累。

“ 并不是 ……” 看着在东丈身后冲自己拼命又是摇头又是摆手的 Terry ，同是金发碧眼的女子扑哧地笑出来， “ 这主意不错， Pao Pao Cafe 正巧新出了一款 Cookie ，我想试试看呢～ ”

“ 好！就这么愉快地决定了！ ” 沉浸在对美好未来的憧憬中的男子并没有注意到异常。

“…… 你可不要以为我就这么原谅你了。 ”Mary 用胳膊肘碰了碰松了口气的 Terry ，压低了声音。

“ 我哪里敢～ ” 金发的男子陪着笑， “ 不过那小子居然派你陪着我，也不嫉妒一下 ……”

Mary 用 “ 和善的微笑 ” 扫了他一眼， “…… 你这种简单的脑回路，也难怪我们都败给你了 ……”

Terry 不由得退后两步，以免被不动声色地卸掉几个关节。

…… 想得太简单吗。不过想太多总是更令他丧失行动力，看起来像个傻瓜总比彻底袖手旁观的 “ 聪明人 ” 要好吧 …… 大概。

“ 喂喂，你们落在后面嘀嘀咕咕说什么呢？不要欺负我妹子不在这啊～ ” 走在前头的男子回身抱怨，径直搭上了 Terry 的肩。

“ 哈哈哈只是在讨论 Billy 的棍子和他妹妹的晾衣杆哪个打人比较痛～ ”Terry 出声笑了起来，牵住了 Mary 的手向前走去。

（然后大概关节真的被卸掉了？）

Fin.

————————————————————————————————————

作者有话说：于是既老男人之后有为也玩脱了 …… 其实除了肉貌似看起来都是年下啊 …… 因为我无法忍受小受不强所以很容易矫枉过正这真是没法改了。这一对我是真的想逆 CP 过去的，但一是目前时间有限，二是我对叔受还有点苦手啊现在 ……

告白 …… 作者自己先被感动了（面壁） …… 有句话抄的回忆之日的官方告白，嗯安利一下 Kumomo 的实况，官方教你谈恋爱系列。

回顾一下觉得大部分时间都是在放闪，剧情神马的基本没有 …… 言情小说真的很容易就变成这德行吗？但是这篇无论是情节还是各种细节描写，不过是三万字的私心。我心知这么美好的东西就算发生了也不会这么简单（而且被指责后宫结局了 orz ）。

Terry Bogard 是我第一个不是黑发少年感的叔本命（是因为老了吗），虽然情节狗血，但是向 Geese 伸手这气度我给满分，二十几岁周游世界顺带把 Rock 拉扯大还把看家本领全教了这风流我再加 200 分 ——Another Day 里的刻画是我活这么大觉得最特么完美的男人性格了（难道还可以更完美吗！） …… 于是对 Rock 总有种特别微妙而隐约的嫉妒呐（叹气）。

总之这一篇一看就是女人写的痴汉文，就算一个可以溺死的幻境吧。如果再开坑，估计就是逆 CP 写实文，即使不虐也不会太甜了。

所有的爱与萌，美与奇迹都是他们的，所有的 OOC 和天雷滚滚都是我的 …… 霜叹很感谢一直跟下来的你，希望我的文字至少能带给你一丝打发时间之外的愉悦！


End file.
